


Our lives

by Heriota_Jelly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Childhood, Collage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Hair Braiding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Musician Ben, Platonic Cuddling, Slow Burn, Soulmates, overprotective ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heriota_Jelly/pseuds/Heriota_Jelly
Summary: A series of shorts following Ben and Rey's friendship in their youth. (not in chronological order) Note: the shorts are a bit Au, but it's set in the Star wars universe, the Force and the jedi exist. Ben is not evil but has issues (don't we all).





	1. Chapter 1

The club was loud, cramped with almost every species of alien, human, droid and other type of creature from every corner of the galaxy. She sat quietly in the corner not even sure what to do or say. The noise overwhelming her every sense. It was all too much for here at the present moment but despite that she sat nervously chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for her friends. Being without her constant companion and shadow unnerved her to no extent. She could feel him in the precipice of her mind, always there, like soft white noise. Although she was sure he had every right to be more nervous than her she couldn't help thinking how loud it was, how her ears hurt form the chatter and music. Suddenly she detected them, her friends in the crowd struggling to reach her table, drinks in hand.  
-Rey!- Finn pushed himself towards her encircling her in a warm embrace. – I didn't think there'd be such a crowd, holy Force.  
-Yeah…- she sighted wondering how he felt.  
Poe and Rose sat opposite her throwing smiles her way.  
-Do you think he knows?!- Finn shouted over the music.  
-I don't know…- she shrugged looking at the stage.  
-You don't know, I thought you know his every taught.- Poe interjected into the conversation nudging Rose with his elbow. She slapped his shoulder playfully. Rey knew what they were eluding to. No one really understood how their bond worked, neither did they at first.  
-Can't you warn him or something, you know, so he doesn't shit himself when they go on.- Rose took a swing from her glass  
-Yeah… Well, I don't really want to disturb him right now. I can sense he's nervous.- she also reached for her glass. – I don't want to be annoying…- " _You, annoying, never mouse."_ He teased her suddenly in her mind, his deep voice vibrating through her. She flushed at his choice of pet names. Mouse… If only she wasn't from a desert planet. When she was very little he once said her skin was as bronc as a desert mouse. From that day onward he never stopped.  _"I am not for your information willow"_ She shot back trying to transfer every ounce of annoyance she had for the name. If he was going to be a tease so was she.  
"Coruscant to Rey, do you read me?" Po waved his hand in front of her face.  
-Sorry, he's teasing me.- she huffed trying to concentrate on the conversation at hand.  
-Tell him to piss off.- Rose laughed gripping the table for balance.  
\- Speaking of pissin', I heard Hux got wasted last night and Ben had to drag him back to his room. He said it was possibly the funniest thing he saw in a while.- Finn snickered.  
-I know. That's what happens when you enter a drinking competition against Phasma. Poor guy, didn't stand a chance.- Rey smirked at the image.  
-How the hell do you already know that? You haven't even seen him today!- Poe exhaled in frustration.  
-He showed me ten minutes after it happened Finn, he even woke me up with laughter.- Rey smiled at the image of him doubling over with laughter, his tall frame bending in odd angles.  
-Damn that Force bond of yours.- he turned towards the stage observing four Twi'leks performing.  
As the hours past his nervousness washed over her in waves. Even though he could close of his emotions from her he often forgot when the nerves got the best of him. She didn't mind, sharing them with him, it made him more at ease knowing she was there.  
-Almost…- Poe bubbled drunkenly in the direction of the stage shifting in his chair leaning dangerously close to the table.  
-For Force's sake Dameron, watch it.- Rey sounded so much like him she scolded herself.  
-Was that him or you?- he giggled taking another swing.  
-Me, but don't push it.- she smirked, annoyed at herself. At times the two of them bled into one another his voice replacing hers and vice versa. He was always the voice in her head, physically and metaphorically. He practically raised her after all.  
The noise settled as the last band left the stage.  _" Good luck…"_ She whispered in her mind sending positive energy his way. She could see him smirking in her mind, that lopsided grin he always brandished. The lights dinned, the crowd roared clapping and yelling. The trio rose from their table at the back of the club pushing themselves to the first rows. As they settled against the protective railing Phasma and Hux entered garnishing their black attires. Phasma sat at the drums while Hux readied his guitar and adjusting his mic. The trio's eyes met theirs as they cheered onwards raising their glasses. Women started pushing to the first row screaming in excitement trying to catch their attention. Ben stepped on stage, his black bass hanging across his shoulder, his tall figure towering over the low set microphone. As the screams began to rise he looked at the crowd. There was no nerves, no fear. His eyes found her instantly, it was second nature to him, to search for her where ever he went. He could see her face in every crowd even when she wasn't there.  
-Now, now settle down ladies and gentlemen.- He cast his gaze over the roaring crowd. Ben's voice vibrated through the room quieter than he expected. He cast his gaze at the microphone. It barely reached his chest. The crowd chuckled as he bent down towards it.  
-Every time this happens people, damn my height.- he light heartedly teased looking behind the curtain at the set up crew. –There, that's much better, wouldn't want to pull something in my back.- he chuckled lowly as he settled his mic.  
-Evening Galactic city, how are you tonight?- The crowd cheered and boomed.  
-Good, good, they're really good, Hux, Phasma, you hear that?- he turned sideways towards them. They snickered with excitement readying their instruments. – We are The Knights of Ren, welcome to our world.- he spoke lowly into the mic signalling the band to start playing. The noise the crowd made would usually be unbearable to Rey if Ben wasn't on stage. She never fully got used to their fame. They weren't superstars or anything but they played a lot in recent months growing in popularity. They opened with Solitary Man, one of their first songs written by Ben himself. As he began to sing his low, melodic voice passing through the crowd the girls surrounded Rey, lacking a better word, went crazy. At least that's how she'd describe it. He smiled towards her throwing his hair backwards. The song was fast, violent, but melodic. His low, breathy voice dazzling every women in the club. It annoyed Rey to her core. She wasn't with Ben, nor was she in love with him, at least she taught. He was always there, it wasn't as he'd charmed her suddenly, unexpectedly. Items were beginning to fly towards them, undergarments, roses, and other assortment of items. He smiled as he sang strumming his black bass, it made Rey's heart tug when she saw the sticker he brandished on it, a small red carnation just below the strings, the only flower he ever gave to her if the occasion rose. After a few songs and relentless pushing of Rey back and forth in the sea of women clawing their way to the first row the music quieted. Ben turned to Hux nodding  
-We'd like to play you our newest song I wrote for a special someone in my life.- His breath hitched at the last words trying to find her again in the crowd. – She's always here so… Here goes…- he trailed of adjusting the strap of his bass. Finn and Poe snickered to one another looking at the transfixed Rey. Her mouth parted slightly as she gripped the rail tightly. –This one's for you sweetheart.- his eyes pierced hers right down to her core. Shivering she gazed downwards, her hot flush creeping to the tips of her ears. He always found a way to make her blush for no apparent reason. She was sure she was imagining it, the way he touched her gently, with love. They were just close, she taught. She would feel his true feelings, wouldn't she? She tried so hard to mask hers. Rey berated herself for these unwanted pangs of hurt, jealousy, possessiveness when it came to it, she'd known him most her life. But when he started growing, his body starting to fill with delicious muscles, his chin showing the signs of a stubble she knew she was lacking a better word, fucked. At first she chalked it up to her hormones, he was her senior. The images of masculine figures thrusted under her nose where were she looked. Her girlfriends always talked about their senior peers, they developed crushes on them, sighing when they saw them in the halls of the academy but most grew out of it. She was never sure she grew out of hers. Especially considering he was always around, protecting her, teaching her. But as soon as her mind started moulding Ben and boyfriend material together in what seem to her the perfect blend she grew angry and annoyed with the feelings, bearing them as deeply as she could. And now with him here in front of her, singing, his cigarette delicately hanging from his lips she wrestled with the feeling again.  
-Right here in my arms, so in love.- he bent towards the crowd, towards her. Their eyes met again, all world disappeared, he was suddenly just Ben , her loving, extremely tall friend. He wasn't some kind of sex symbol to her, nor was he in general considered attractive. At least that's what she heard in the hallways, the reasons ranged from his temper, mood swings, too long hair and such. But everybody knew him, and everybody feared him. As if he was the school bully, the rebel, the bad boy, which he wasn't. Rey knew that all too well. They got grumpy Ben, annoyed Ben, and straight up angry Ben. Those were his three moods around the academy, in public, as she teased him.  _Are you afraid your reputation will be ruined, ha Benny boy?"_ She would say to him as he leaned on their lockers. They never got goofy Ben, tender Ben as she did when they were alone. Just the idea of him running to her room at three in the morning with chocolate because of her cramps would make them double over with laughter.

-She keeps on crying

But I won't leave her alone

She'll never be alone…-

He continued singing reaching towards the crowd with his long hand. Women scattered around the rail reaching desperately towards him pushing each other. She just stared at him, and he at her. He winked to her, as he did a million times before retreating to the far side of the stage. His feet shuffled to the rhythm of the song, deep bass beats vibrated through the club. Their last song was nearing as he settled at the centre of the stage again. She smirked at him, his shirt buttons dangerously holding on to dear life as he thrusted to the rhythm, bending and turning in his strange dance of seduction. He reminded her of a male bird showing of. She giggled at the idea. He did look like a strange, tall bird, with his sharp features, his angular nose almost like a beak. Ben's black curls stickled to his forehead and he slicked them backwards in time with the beat. As he lit a new cigarette he looked at her again though hooded eyes.  
-Thank you for dancing with us.- he was out of breath leaning forward. – This will be out last song.- The rhythm started and he was up again walking across the stage leaning his bass on Phasmas drums. He always like to make a show out of the last song. His pace quickened as the crowd roared. Finn, Poe and Rose lost somewhere behind Rey in the crowd dancing. Everybody waited for his last release of energy. Ben was positively alive, bouncing, jumping, throwing himself on his knees in front of the crowd. He climbed the rail in front of Rey looking down at her, she was giggling at him as he avoided women's hands grabbing his legs. As he bent towards her, his form dangerously aligning with her face she reached tenderly towards him brushing his face with her index finger. He kissed her cheek quickly and returned to the stage, head held up high with pride. He caught her unprepared and he loved the way her face scrunched up in anger, shock and embarrassment, her rosy cheeks on fire. She has to wrestle the insane girls now, to the exit, to the backstage. They look positively enraged at her. He smirked one last time to her as he climbed the small speaker at the front of the stage, ready for his usual backflip. The crowd screamed, he stick the landing just in time with the ending of the song bowing down to them. Poe, Finn and Rey all had back passes to their dressing room, Ben always made sure of it. As the crowd began to disperse and the band retired to the backstage. The trio huddled at the front of the stage exchanging happy glances and excited giggles. A hand grabbed Rey's shoulder turning her suddenly. A girl not older than 18 angrily shoved Rey.  
-Bitch, you taught that was for you. You were just there at the right time.- she slurred staggering backwards to the bar.  
-Holy Force.- Rose grasped Rey's shoulder. Fucking bitch.- anger bubbled between them as they shielded Rey from all sides and headed towards the back door. As soon as they opened it Ben was breathlessly reaching for the door. As soon as his gaze feel on Rey he stopped, pale as snow.  
-I taught…- he mumbled puling her towards his chest.  
-Ben, it's…- the sound of her voice was muffled by his half exposed chest.- Ben, it was just a drunk girl. I'm alright… she huffed as he released her.  
-Don't give me that Rey, I'd break bones, I don't care who's.- he sneered looking at the door.  
-Ben…- she took his large hand in hers. – I'm a big girl.-  
-Not to me.- he blurted out, fury still bubbling inside him. He turned from their friends pulling her closer.  
-Was it my fault?- he whispered in her ear.  
-Yeah… I mean, you can kiss whoever you want. You know, I know it's a stage thing, and you always do it… It doesn't always have to be me…- she trailed of looking at his Adam's apple. He was so tall that she rarely saw anything other than that when he stood this close to her.  
-Stupid girl.- he threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed slamming her small fists into his back. –Let me down you savage.- she bellowed.  
-Come on guys, Hux and Phasma are waiting for us.- he strode in front of them with Rey hanging of his shoulder. The only thing she could do was watch as the trio laughed and followed.


	2. Protector

-Let me touch you…-  
\- Oh really…- she shrugged away from his soft touches. – No!- she suddenly exclaimed standing up from the table. – Don't!- she warned as he tried following her across the library.  
-Why not?- he hissed angrily. – Then what are we even doing here?-  
-Studying you creep, you asked me to help you with history! – she exclaimed through gritted teeth not wanting to cause a scene in the overly quiet library.  
-You really taught I wanted to study?!- he leaned on the bookcase looking at her smugly.  
-Yes…- she trailed off looking in the direction of the door. Her heart beat wildly in her chest.  
-Well no, you know you're being a real bitch.- he stalked towards her. – You wanted this, I know you have.- he pushed her close to the bookcase trapping her with his hands. Anger roared inside of her. Rey was sure it wasn't hers. She needed to get away for hers and the boys sake before he got here.  
-Look, you don't really want to do that.- he pushed on his chest.  
-What, your non existing boyfriend will save you.- he chuckled sickly staring her down. His eyes trailing her face.  
-Actually…-she trailed of as a strong hand grabbed his shoulder pushing him of Rey.  
-What the fuck do you think you're doing.- Ben growled lowly slamming his entire form into the bookcase. – You're playing with the devil boy.-  
-Ben…- she murmured quietly hiding behind his broad shoulders. Ben's fists clenched painfully against his body. It took every ounce of self control for him not to deck the guy.  
-Kid… Go to my room…- he murmured still staring him down.- I'll take care of this.-  
-Ben, no.- she tried tugging his shirt sleeve. – You'll get in trouble because of me.-  
-Just… Listen to me would you, for once.- he shot back pushing her softly backwards with his hand towards the door. The pinned boy started to relax against the shelve observing their interaction.  
-WHAT GOT YOU TO THINK YOU CAN RELAX?!- he shouted in his face. –Listen to me now.- he grabbed his collar. – You're a dead man walking.- he released him suddenly slamming his head against the bookcase. – You can thank the force and her I'm being nice.- he turned towards Rey reaching for her waist. Ben needed to touch her, to make sure she was unharmed. Her head rested on his chest, her breaths ragged and shallow. She started to cry softly, her tears wetting his shirt. He couldn't hold it in much longer and with a swift turn punched him square in the nose, hoping it would break. The rough skin of his knuckles cracked as he made contact with his face. No one made her cry, no one had that right.  
When they entered his room he was shacking with anger clutching her as close to him as he could without hurting her. Panic overtook him, grabbing her face with both hands he lowered himself to her eye level staring intensely at her eyes. Her eyes were pools of light reflecting all the love and trust she had for him. His breathing staggered when a solemn tear rolled down her face into the craves of his thumb.  
-Don't, please.- his voice caught deeply in his throat. – It hurts.- he lifted Rey, her legs automatically wrapping around his middle. She was so small in his arms, her weight presented nothing to him, if she wanted he could carry her forever, never letting her go.  
-Please don't cry kid, please.- he begged kissing her cheek repeatedly.  
-I'm sorry.- she sniffled in his shoulder.  
-You have nothing to be sorry about.- he said more sternly making his way to his bed. – I just want you to be happy.-  
-I know.- she looked at him, deep brown pools anchoring her to safety. Their foreheads aligned with one another as he sat down.  
-Why didn't you call for me?- he placed another kiss at the tip of her nose.  
-I was scared, didn't have the time to react.- she gazed downwards at their joined body's. –You always know.- she whispered attentively placing her small hand on his hair.  
-Of course I do…- his large hands gripped at the back of her head, pushing her towards him.  
-You want ice cream?- Ben whispered in her ear rocking them back and forwards ever so slightly after a couple of minutes of silence.  
-Yeah.- she smiled quickly.  
-I knew you would.- he giggled. Anger left him as quick as it came. She was alright and that's all that mattered.  
-You have to let me go sweets.- he said in wain as he tried to stand.  
-No.- Rey tugged him closer giggling.  
-Rey I will shove you in that fridge.- he whirled and squirmed beneath her.  
-No you won't.- she laughed at the absurdity of his threat.  
\- Don't make me tickle you kid…- he threatened lowly, his deep voice vibrating though her stomach. She gasped retreating far enough to see his face.  
-You know I would.- Ben's face buried in the crock of her neck.  
-Ben! That tickles!- she squirmed trying to detach herself from him but he was too quick for her. His strong arms grabbing her thigh and neck.  
-Froce, Ben, please don't.- she panted.  
-Don't what.- his hair sticked at all odd angles as he turned them around pining her to the mattress. You comfortable there?- Rey teased griping him tighter with her legs.  
-Well I…- He flushed releasing her. –Sorry.- he finally said kneeling between her legs.  
-It's okay. I don't mind, we're just playing.- she assured him sitting upwards.  
-Now go get me that ice cream you promised.- a sloppy kiss was planted at his cheek, it burned.


	3. Painting him

-Ben, stop moving!- Rey whined brushing a fallen strand of hair of her forehead.  
-But, sweetheart…- he whined stretching his neck backwards.  
-Don't you sweetheart me Ben Solo, you promised, you owe me, big time!- she pointed angrily at him with her brush, splashing spackles of colour across his chest. He flinched as the cool droplets hit and rolled down his abdomen.  
-Hey, watch the pants!- he shivered flicking the drops away from himself.  
-Sorry.- she blushed following the droplets as they rolled down his abs to his pelvis. He watched her, lips pursed in a tight line holding in an all knowing smirk.  
-Are you close to finishing.- he hushed tracing the line of her neck to the dip of his shirt which she stole from him a while ago. She called it her lucky, painting shirt, on her it looked more like a dress.  
-Yes, could you just… Arm a bit to the left, no, the other one. Ben, the other one, force…- Rey rose from her chair bouncing towards him while wrestling with the brush she stuck behind her ear. Her hands were smeared in paint as she adjusted his hand, spreading paint on his biceps.  
-Doll…- he leaned towards her, into her touches. A small imprint of her hand burned his abdomen.  
-Yes?- she whispered looking up into his eyes, they were glazed and hooded as he leaned closer and closer to her, bending completely.  
-You have paint on your nose.- he breathed on her face.  
-Yeah?- she touched it tentatively. –Ouh, damn.- she scoffed, berating herself.  
-You said that on purpose didn't you, you…- she groaned whipping the paint of her face on his chest.  
-Hey!- he grabbed her shoulders, his large hands completely covering her. She giggled returning to her seat.  
-Now, stay still Willow, I ain't done yet with you're a-abs…- she stuttered on the word.  
-They're good aren't they.- he flexed at her as she rolled her eyes at him.  
-Stop…- a giggle bubbled thru her. –Ben, I have a dead line. Ben, no, don't turn, damn it.- she now fully erupted in laughter gripping her easel. Her laughter was music to his ears. As Ben faced her again also brandishing a smile he realized he loved no one like her, and knew no one who could even come close to her. She really did justice to her name, Rey, his beacon of sunshine.  
-Ben, please, I'm almost finished. Okay?- her laughter died of as she readjusted herself, dipping the thick brush with more paint.  
-Why me?- he suddenly asked cocking his head to the side.  
-Because… Well, it's you, and you already live without a shirt half the time.- her face scrunched up as she painted small details just above his pants. – Besides, It's not like I can just ask any guy, hey, could you stand half naked for me for like, an a hour or so. You know, for art…- she trailed of whipping her brush in her handkerchief.  
-True.- he nodded blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes not wanting to disturb his position. – I wouldn't like that…- he was sure he didn't mean to say that part out loud.  
-Like what?- she knowingly asked teasing him.  
-You know!- he exclaimed lifting his arms.  
\- I don't.- she continued painting, throwing glances his way.  
\- You minx…- he muttered under his breath.  
What?- she mused chewing on her lip.  
-Nothing, nothing… Just… Are you?- his sentences jumbled in his mind, he watched her, her delicate teeth nibbling at the tip of her brush.  
-Just a little bit.- Rey glanced at his direction noticing his jumbled up state.  
-Ben Solo, are you blushing?- she teased again rising from her chair.  
-No!- he lowered his head hopping his long hair would shield his checks.  
Yes you are!- her tinny hand found his chest again. –Ben is embarrassed.- her giggles were now uncontrollable.  
I… Never mind.- he gripped her small hand into his large one raising it to his mouth. He often kissed her hands, ever since they were little, she always taught it's just the way senator Organa raised him to behave towards girls, very gentleman like. But as time went by and new friends were introduced to them not a single girls, women's or any others hand was kissed except hers. He made sure to kiss them whenever they'd meet after a long time not seeing each other which was rarely more than a few days.  
-Did you draw my face?- he mussed kissing her open palm.  
-Yes…-  
\- Rey I taught we had an agreement!- he gasped.  
\- But your hair is too pretty not to be drawn.- she giggled raising up to the tips of her toes reaching for his hair.  
-Well, I take good care of it…- he nuzzled into her hand. – Now run along, Hux will be home soon, you know how he gets.- Ben smiled softly kissing the crown of her head. She did as instructed finishing the painting in a few minutes.  
-There, it's done!- she exclaimed triumphantly turning the easel towards him. It was him alright, clear as day, but he already knew she could draw very well, he even taught him a few things, but he was never as good as she was.  
-You think they'll like it?- she stood next to him admiring her handy work.  
-Yeah, I mean, Rey, it's amazing! Although I don't look that good in real life.-  
-Shut up!- she smacked his shoulder.- You're just fishing for compliments.  
-Am not.- he grabbed her waist lifting her up with one arm.  
-Ben!- she gasped reaching for his neck for support.  
-You love it. Admit it.- he twirled her around the room laughing happily.  
\- Ben, I told you a thousand times!- Hux exclaimed walking into their small, cramped living room.  
– Ouh, Rey, why am I not surprised.- he dragged his gaze over the two of them, Ben still holding her in his arms.  
-What Hux?- he growled in frustration lowering Rey gently to the ground.  
-You left your shoes at the door…- he grumbled throwing his eyes up and down his body noticing Rey's small paint-smeared imprints all over his chest and stomach. – Am I breaking up something?- he threw a bewildered look at Ben.  
-No…- he said absentmindedly ruffling Rey's hair.  
-I wouldn't say so. Seems your little Rey is hungry for you.- the minute he said it he regretted it. A large hand smacked him over the head.  
-Hux, you should be ashamed. Apologize at once.- Ben was stern as Rey giggled, amused by his mother hen behaviour  
-Sorry Rey.- Hux winced rubbing at the spot Ben smacked.  
-And…- Ben lifted his arm again.  
-And it won't happen again…- It was like a mother berating a child. Although Hux was close to Ben's own age he still crumpled over his authority, as a small brother would.  
-Good… Now run along sweetheart, I have a lot of work to do…- he sighted as Rey gathered all her stuff. –And call me for luch, or…-  
-If I need anything, I know Ben.- she pecked his cheek quickly as she excited their room. Leaving Ben standing at the door, shirtless, marked by her small, handprints.


	4. Comfort me

A flash of red. Pain, deep, guttural, raw. It startled Rey late in the afternoon as she read his favourite book for what seemed a thousand time to her. Before she knew it she was running, barefoot over the campus of the academy, in blind panic seeking his Force signature, the steady pulse that throbbed day in day out in the back of her mind. She saw him, but not in the literal sense, only his dark eyes, full of fire and smoke, hurting. At the moment the source of the pain was unknown to her for they could not distinguish between physical and mental.  _"Ben!"_ she shouted into the void, still running blindly towards him.  _Ben!"_ she screamed louder, desperate now. As she ran through the corridor of his hall tears filled her eyes, obstructing her vision.  
Small feet ran into the hall that separated his kitchen from the bathroom in a wide panic. She cast her eyes on him, sitting at the door of his bathroom, on the floor, with a cigarette in his mouth. Glass garnished the floor in small chunks, reflecting his dishevelled state.  
-Ben, what have you done?!- she chocked through her constricted chest upon seeing blood.  
-I'm sorry…- was the first thing he uttered in what seemed to her a life time of silence. She stepped closer, glass crunching beneath her. His eyes bulged at the sound and he rose quickly, without thinking, grasping her into his arms tightly, lifting her from danger.  
-Ben, put me done.- she said calmly, trying to piece the puzzle of the event that transpired.  
-You'll get hurt.- he stated simply.  
-Ben!- she interjected more forcefully.  
-No!- he was very serious. – You are barefoot, I won't let anything happen to you, not ever.- he chocked angrily.  
-Where is this coming from Ben? Nothing's gonna happen.- she tried calming him down, smoothening his hair.  
-You don't know that, you, you can't.- he chocked moving her into the kitchen shakily. As he lowered her into the chair his whole body convulsed with shivers. He was now kneeling on his knees in front of her, between her legs.  
-Ben….- she grabbed his face before he could hide it in the craves of her thigh. – Show me….- And he did, walking, endless stares thrown his way, students, teachers, padawans moved aside until he came to his desired location, the training room. And then she saw the boy from a few weeks before. His nose was still bandaged a bruised. He seemed to notice Ben right away, staring at him intently, eyes turning into small slits. Ben tried, oh how he tried not looking, not listening, but the boy spoke to loudly, too viciously.  _"That fucking whore and her fucking prick, I know what's best for her, she would of liked me. Liked my fucking, yes she would. I should bash his face in and make him watch me take her from him!"_ He was on fire, it seemed to Ben that his veins were in a literal sense boiling over, and tipping him over the edge he mostly stood too close for comfort anyway . It was who he was, always, ever since he was a boy, a force of emotion, anger, and agony. He never knew why. As he went to struck at him Rey crossed his mind, her flowy, honey hair splayed across his lap as she read to him. Her freckled nose and the curve of her check. It also acured to him that if he would kill the boy, which he wanted to Rey would be unprotected, lost without him and he held it together until he got to his room, where he heard his words again in his head, it echoed, a treat, a promise. His fist found the first surface closest to him and started pounding, he couldn't stop. He saw the boy's face over and over again until he ran out of steam, sliding down the floor, reaching for his comfort.

\- Oh Ben, my poor boy, nothing will happen to me, I won't leave you, and you won't leave me.- she hushed scratching his head. Somehow he always managed to ball his eyes out in front of her no matter how hard he tried not to. She never said a word.  
-But, Rey, he meant it, I felt it. It was as he wanted me to hear it.- He hiccupped mid-sentence still clutching to her knees.  
-That doesn't mean anything. I can protect myself, you know that, you taught me. And if anything happened everybody would hear me screaming for help, they would know something was wrong.-  
-You promise me?- she whipped his tears with the hem of her dress.  
-Yes I promise.- they stayed like that for a while just watching each other. His rough hand traced the lines of her legs softly while she stroked his hair. Nothing could separate them from one another.  
-You want me to stay with you.- she stated, already knowing full well he won't let her go anywhere.  
-Yes, I can sleep on the floor, or something, the spare bed is in Hux's room. Apparently he's gonna have a visitor.  
-Who?- she chuckled as Ben waived his hands in front of her face.-  
Fuck me if I know.- he sighed suddenly looking at his hand. The blood clogged and dried all over his knuckles and wrist.  
-Let me make it better.- she took them both gently encouraging him too stand.  
-Here.- he offered her his hand. She took it without a moment's hesitation as he lifted her from the floor carrying her over the broken shards into the bathroom. – I'm gonna clean that later.- he threw glances at the pieces.  
-What if you get hurt?- Rey suddenly squirmed in his arms trying to catch a glance of his feet realizing she didn't actually see what he was wearing.  
-I have shoes on silly.- he reassured her lowering her on the cupboard, her feet dangled in the air. When he was satisfied with her safety he took to moving the shards with the force, slowly into the trash, she helped him gladly, practicing her precision.  
-It's okay for now Ben. Give me your hand.- her small one grasped his shoulder. He said nothing, maybe from embarrassment, or from sadness, she did not know. It wasn't the first time Rey cleaned his wounds and surely won't be the last. She was always so very gentle with him, it never hurt. The only thing he could concentrate on was how to stop himself from showering her petit fingers with kisses while she stretched the bandage over his knuckles.  
\- I got your dress dirty.- he trapped the material between his fingers, pulling on it. –And your legs.-  
-It's alright Ben, it will wash out. I'm not sure if I even like this dress to be honest.- Before she could finish he grasped the wet cloth from the sink and bended on his knees again running it over her bare legs. Her breathed hitched in her throat and she gripped the sides of the cupboard.  
-Cold?- he understood, running his warm hand over the places he traced with the cloth. –You're beautiful doll.- he kissed her knee. -I like the dress, it reminds me of our summers on Chandrila. You were so playful and clumsy and would fall over and over again in the grass getting all your dresses green.- he chuckled while whipping the remains of his blood of her thigh.  
-You say the nicest things.- she sniffed not even realizing she teared up.  
-Don't happy cry, I just finished crying, if you start now I'll start and then what.- he encircled her waist with his arm.  
-Sorry.- she dried her tears with her hand laughing quietly.  
-You want to watch a holo?-  
-Yes please!- Rey exclaimed happily reaching for his shoulders.  
-Okay sweetheart.- as he carried her to the living room he taught about her small knees and all the scrapes, bumps and bruises he kissed away when they were children. She settled quickly onto the small sofa flipping through the options.  
-You want…-  
-Yes, and bring me please a glass of milk.- she glanced at him, half a smile stretching her face.  
-You know me so well.- he mussed moving to the kitchen.  
-Course I do, you're the voice inside my head.- she playfully yelled from the living room, her tiny voice clashing with the holo.  
-Hey don't start without me!- he yelled back juggling an ashtray, two spoons and a bowl of ice cream.  
-Me, start without you, how dare you, I am enraged at the thought of it. Ben Organa Solo how dare you.- she teased moving to the side making room for his large body.  
-Yeah, yeah.- he waved his hand in dismissal. Two bowls and an hour later her head found his shoulder nudging into his arm.  
-You sleepy?- She only murmured softly into his neck, blowing hot air.  
-Yeah you are, come on sweetheart…- Carrying her to bed was a routine for both of them since she was 2 years old. Anything before that would be dangerous, both of them too small to properly protect each other.  
-Ben, sleep with me…- she yawned stretching in his arms.  
-Excuse me?- the tips of his ears burned from embarrassment.  
-Yeah, I'm cold and in need of your furnace like body.- she shivered pushing her cold hands down the collar of his shirt.  
\- Rey, that's not really a good idea.-  
-Yeah well I know all about morning wood so don't think you'll get me with that one. It's totally normal.- her words were slurred as she rubbed her temples.  
-Rey, I'm a twenty- two year old man, morning boners aren't that much of an inconvenience anymore, they happen then they go away. They don't really mean anything. It's just your body telling you everything works well.- his eyes looked everywhere than her. She was giggling, he knew.  
-What's funny?- he insisted placing his hands on his hips.  
-You, talking about boners.-  
-Well, it's a normal thing Rey, men have them.-  
-I know.-  
-Wait, what?- he wished Couruscant would swallow him whole.  
-Don't be a big baby, sleep with me, just like old times.- she whined pulling on his shirt.  
-You sure?- he side eyed her with a glance.  
-Yeah, morning boners and all…-  
-Stop saying that word.- he turned from her.  
-Sorry… I need a shirt, I can't sleep in a dress.- she played with the strap.  
-Here.- he took of his short sleeveed shirt offering it to her. She took it no questions asked.  
-Turn around.-  
-What?- he leaned in subconsciously towards her.  
-I'm gonna take my dress of now, so…- she blushed reaching for the hem.  
-Oh… Oh!- he turned quickly moving to the far side of the room. As she changed he observed the spackle of colour on his celling.  
-All done.- she exclaimed crawling beneath the covers. Rey could have sworn she heard him release a breath. He removed his lose training pants placing them over his work chair.  
-You still sleep in your tighy whities?- a burst of laughter erupted beneath the mass of blankets she wrapped herself in.  
-No….- he annoyingly glared at her.- They are called underwear Rey, men's underwear.- he added for good measure.  
-Oh, I am so terribly sorry sir.- she snorted covering her mouth.  
-Stop it.- he sat on the edge of the bed pulling on the covers.  
-Hey, it's cold. Don't take my warmth away from me.- she gasped curling into a ball, covering herself with his shirt. Sometimes he forgot she was a woman now, he knew she was a girl, but the idea of her being a grown woman, with curves and soft edges escaped him. He couldn't help not to trace his eyes over the curve of her legs and ass, the dip of her thigs. Stunned by his own actions he turned away throwing the blankets over her body and head.  
-Now how's sleeping in her tighty whities?- he mused hoping to defuse the awkward way he turned.  
-For your information they are called high-cut briefs.- she snorted throwing a pillow at his head.  
-They have a specific name?- he turned, question marks painted all over his face.  
-Oh yeah, you have all sorts, tanga, thong, boyshort, all sorts.- she knelled behind him. –Can you braid my hair?- the question threw his of guard as her small, tiny feet landed in his lap.  
-Sure, the way you like it?- he played with her toes.  
-Aha…- as quick as they came they were gone and were replaced with her hand as she tried to steady herself, turning her back to him. Braiding was something her mother taught him, and he taught Rey, although she couldn't do it on herself. As he braided slowly she appeared to be lost in taught. Usually she would make happy, small noises and ask him all sorts of off kilter, strange questions about all sorts of things.  
-Somethings bothering you…- he finished with one half throwing it over her shoulder.  
-I'm just thinking about what he said, that I was a whore.-  
Ben stiffened behind her reminding himself that in his hands were her delicate strands of hair, that he should remain gentle and calm.  
-I can't wrap myself around that insult.-  
-Of course not! You are not and never will be a whore.- he untangled the braid and started over losing track of the first time he started.  
-No, not that. I know that… Why whore, I haven't even kissed anybody. It's just such a strange thing to say. Prude would be a better insult.- she turned lightly towards him. He pondered over her statement, in one hand he agreed with her logic, and in the other he was appalled that she would consider that any slur could describe her.  
-Does that bother you?- he finally added finishing the other braid.  
-What?- she turned fully towards him crossing her legs.  
-That you haven't been kissed?- Suddenly Ben was not sure if he wanted to know.  
\- A little. Not because of the kiss. I mean it is about the kiss, but not about the kiss… - she stammered waving her hands in exaggerated arches. He watched her, amusement displayed all over his face.  
-You'll laugh.- she lowered her head observing her braid.  
-I won't, I promise.- he interjected quickly.  
\- I just want to know how it feels, you know, it's not about the boy, or boyfriend or whatever.- Rey glanced up and down at him. A struggled was forming inside of Ben, a fight between show her, give her whatever she wants and don't do it it's a stupid idea, what If you like it too much.  
-Do you want to kiss someone?- he whispered as though someone could hear them.  
-I never taught of a specific person.- she lied hopping the darkness of the room would hide her blush. Ben just watched her, it must have been a minute or so because Rey already started to pull the covers over herself retreating to her side of the bed.  
-Do you want me to kiss you?- he blurted out before he could catch himself. – I don't mind, and you'll know how it feels without any obligation towards anyone.- he must have said something right because she turned again to him.  
-You sure?- her voice was so incredibly tiny he wasn't sure if it was just their bond or she uttered the words herself.  
-Yeah I'm sure, when am I not sure?- he smirked beckoning her with his hand.  
-Okay, but what if I am bad at it and, I don't know have bad lips, or breath, oh no, I haven't brushed my teeth and…-  
-Sweetheart, it's just one kiss. I'm not going to count your teeth.- he laughed at her over taught stammering.  
-You can do that?- she widened her eyes.  
-Yes. But I'm not gonna do that.- he assured her.  
-Okay.- she leaned into him stretching on her legs. –But…- she stopped midway.- You have to tell me if I'm bad at it.-  
-Alright Rey, alright.- he smiled. To him she couldn't be bad at anything. As the distance between them closed her hand found his chest, was it for comfort or just balance he didn't know. He only prayed she couldn't feel his stammering, fast heartbeat. The distance between them was smaller and smaller, her eyes fluttered shut bracing for the impact. She knew what kissing was, how it worked, well, how she imagined it worked but never did she think it would be so warm, so welcoming and comforting. It was short and sweet and Rey liked to think it was his way of saying I care for you above anything in this world. When their lips unconnected from one another he smiled.  
-I'm bad at it, aren't I?- she panicked.  
-No, no… It was nice. They're soft.- What was he saying, it was like he was in middle school again.  
-Yours too. – she secretly touched her lips with the tips of her fingers.  
We should go to sleep. Dameron, Finn and Rose are coming tomorrow for instructions from Hux, remember.  
-Oh yeah.- she wanted to kiss him again but was afraid.  
-Technically that wasn't your first kiss.- he spoke as he tucked her in.  
-What do you mean?- Confusion appeared on the crease of her brows.  
-When you were five you were upset because all the other boys would run away from you and not play with you because they taught girls were, I believe you said yucky and wanted to kissy. I taught it was hilarious but you were so upset about it you started to cry and run from me because you taught that kisses were bad for boys and I played with you. The logic behind it was not sound. – Ben mused brushing a strand of hair from his forehead.- And I had to show you what a kiss was.-  
-So you kissed me?- she giggled turning on her side to watch his face. He laid beside her, on his back watching the celling, lost in the memory.  
-Yeah, you didn't want to calm down.- he turned mirroring her position.  
-I don't remember…- she stated sadly.  
-You were very small Rey.- his hand ghosted over her shoulder. – Sleep sweetheart, maybe you'll remember some other time.-  
-Good night willow.- she snuggled into his shoulder.  
Good night mouse.- his soft lips found hers once again while she drifted slowly to sleep.

The sun rose throwing beams of light across her sleeping form. Ben watched her, undisturbed by the noises of his fellow neighbours and peers. The covers wrapped around her middle, one of her legs sticking beneath it basking in the sun. He smiled inwardly to himself when he remembered the position he found her in when he woke. Her leg thrown over his hip, small hands clutching at his hair, small puffs blowing onto his clavicle. At the moment he wished not to move, to stay this way forever but his bladder said otherwise so he extracted himself slowly planting one last kiss on her exposed shoulder. Rey curled in his spot hugging the pillow. He ventured into the kitchen sleepily rubbing his eyes, his hair a true mess this morning, long curls sticking in his eyes. He was in need of a haircut. Caf was something he needed right away and relished at the idea of the bitter drink. Noises could be heard at the other end of their apartment. Must be Hux and his visitor he mused, he did not notice them coming at any moment last night. His stomach churned uncomfortably, eating was a challenge for him, just because the amount he had to make for himself, it seemed to him he'd never stop growing and Rey teased him mercilessly for it, calling him all sorts of names. He taught about waking her but didn't think she'd appreciate that, he could wait, for now. Maybe bring her breakfast in bed but for now he sat at the table drinking his caf and smoking humming out a tune that was stuck in his head for what seemed days to him. He was preparing himself a sandwich when he heard the door of his room open, she entered the kitchen sleepily still in his shirt and nothing else.  
-Good morning sleepy head.- he murmured smiling at her. The braids he did for her last night sticked in all direction, small baby hairs plastered over her forehead and cheeks.  
-Morning.- she tiptoed towards him hugging his bare back.  
-What is it?- he stopped cutting turning towards her, pulling her into his arm.  
-Nothing. I just wanted you close.- she peered towards him.  
-I'm sorry I didn't stay in bed…-  
-It's okay, you're here now. You making sandwiches?- she peered over the countertop.  
-I already made yours.- he chuckled pushing her towards the counter, trapping her with his body.  
-It's good you're so small, I can see everything no problem.- he leaned with his chin on the top of her head. A sharp elbow jab to his stomach made him straighten up chuckling softly.- Sorry sweetheart, but it's true, you are like a sweet little pea.-  
-Stop it Ben.- she turned rubbing her face in his chest, blushing furiously. – I'm a big girl.-  
-Sure you are.- he chuckled kissing the crown of her head. Sit, I'll be done shortly. You want some caf?-  
-Yeah…- she stretched, her hands coming to the height of his face. He couldn't help but notice how flush her body was to his or how perfectly moulded their forms seemed to him. She leaned a bit, escaping between the gap of his arm and torso and sat at her favourite spot, against the wall. He joined her shortly after placing the sandwich and caf in front of her.  
-No crust, Ben we talked about this already.- she annoyingly looked at her plate.  
-But that's the way you always ate it.- he chuckled inwardly pushing the plate towards her.  
\- But, but…- she picked at it.  
There was a knock at the door and Hux rushed out of his room stumbling into one of his trouser legs not noticing Ben and Rey's amused faces. He opened the door seeing Finn, Poe and Rose all huddled together trying to push each other through the opening.  
\- I taught we said in an hour.- he smoothed down his ginger hair slicking it down behind his ears.  
-We were in the neighbourhood.- they peered inside. – We wanted to catch Ben and Rey.- Poe whispered at Hux knowingly.  
-Yeah she didn't come to our room last night.- Rose snickered pushing herself inside.  
-We can hear you…- Ben angrily rose from his chair scouring about in the kitchen aimlessly. As the trio cramped themselves in the small kitchen Hux gathered his notebooks and papers throwing them across the desk. Phasma emerged from Huxe's room stretching her tall body gripping the top of the doorway. Ben sat down again snickering to himself, throwing suggestive glances at Rey. She also laughed hiding her smile in the rim of her cup.  
\- I don't think we have enough chairs.- Hux complained bustling about the kitchen angrily knocking into sharp wooden edges.  
-That's okay, we'll make room.- Rey stood up pushing her plate towards Ben's and unceremoniously plopped herself in his lap, stunning everybody in the room. He appeared to stiffen suddenly gripping his cup. As quick as he stiffened his arms wrapped around her back and waist encircling her almost fully. He pushed her towards his chest, settling her more fully in his lap.  _" You do still realize you're in your underwear doll?"_ his long fingers grazed the juncture of her thigh and hip. She blushed squirming away from her friends pushing her legs under the table.  
\- So…. Guys, you hear for the logistics test.- Ben must of sensed her discomfort for he tried to change the subject.  
-Yeah, we have it tomorrow and Poe is just hear as company, is that Ben's shirt.- Rose stumbled over the words in quick rapid successions.  
-Yes it is.- Rey straitened defensively. The teasing began, flowing from all side, everybody in the room had something to say about it.  
-That's enough.- Ben's voice boomed over the laughs and snickers. They settled a bit throwing glances at one another " _Thank you…"_ he heard her voice inside his head.  
\- Eat your sandwich princess.- Ben smiled nuzzling her cheek.  
 _"Only if you marry me."_  She murmured back at just blushed furiously, the tips of his ears burning brightly red. The rest of the bunch watched them intensely noticing Ben's state. They had no idea to the conversations inside their heads.


	5. Tipsy mistake

-Rey, I am coming in!- Ben yelled over the sound of the shower running.  
-No!- she exclaimed covering her body with her hands. – The glass is set for transparent.-  
-I am not looking.- he stood at the door shirtless.  
-But I'm not done yet with my shower.- Rey angrily splashed water on him.  
-Hey, there are other people in this apartment!- he moved to the sink as Rey adjusted the glass colour to solid.  
-There I can't see you, you can't see me. Everything is fine. – Ben chuckled searching for his laser shaver. – It's not like I can actually see something interesting.- he teased.  
-Ben Solo what are you insinuating?!- Rey was positively enraged by his statement.  
\- Nothing…- he applied cream to his cheeks.  
-Yes you did, you said nothing interesting.-  
-Well yeah.- he was playing with fire and he knew. He could feel her embarrassment though the Bond. There was also a twinge of sadness.  
-You really think there's nothing interesting?- she shut the water of. Her tiny feet splashed the remaining water across the bottom of the refresher.  
\- I'm joking Rey.- he turned towards the refresher even though he could only see a vague reflection of her body. – You know I think you are pretty.- he calmly said, his voice tender and soft over the silence of the bathroom.  
-Being pretty and sexy is not the same thing Ben…- he didn't like the tone of her voice, did she really think she was so undesirable?  
\- Sweetheart, come out of there.-  
-But I don't have a towel…- she murmured, now properly embarrassed, her cheeks flush with a deep tint of red.  
-I won't look…- he reassured her grabbing his robe of the nearby hanger. He couldn't believe his eyes when she started exiting the refresher. The sheer will it took him to not look at her body was a surprise to both of them. Ben wrapped the robe around her tying the string around her waist.  
\- The word sexy doesn't serve you justice doll.- he positioned her in front of him, her slight frame barely reached his shoulders properly. She watched the two of them in the mirror that hung above the sink. Ben had to lean forward as the mirror was too small to encompass his whole height. Water dripped down her hair onto his bare toes. He didn't mind, he just continued shaving, enjoying her company. Words were something the two of them had no use for in times like these. They understood each other completely from the first time he laid eyes on her small, chubby face. She was six months old, he was barely six. She liked his ears, liked to pull on them, he didn't like them but he liked her enough to allow her to keep pulling them. From their first encounter onwards they were inseparable. People taught they never fought, agreed on anything and everything but that wasn't the case. They would bicker and pout but it never lasted more than a couple of hours. The rough patch of their friendship was puberty. First came Ben's. The solitude, the anger, the self-loathing caused by years of parental neglected. The divorce was something that tore Ben to shreds, thinking it was his fault. Having a child as difficult as he was mustn't have been easy, he would tell himself. He pushed Rey away from himself, she was too small to understand the pain he was going through, that was what he taught anyway. She felt every stab of pain he did, every bruise and bump. At the time Rey was adamant not to give up on Ben, and she never did. Often she wondered, what would have happened if she did. Rey's puberty quickly followed Ben's. Luke was desperate with the both of them. They would fight, then hug, then scream at one another from across rooms, halls, towns. When Ben left the academy at age eighteen Rey lost every sense of living. He cut her off entirely from their Bond, an effort in of itself. Later Luke found it was because of a girl that Ben left, his first real love. And the one true reason the relationship ended was Rey herself. The girl began to grow jealous of the young student. Rumours were started, hatred spilled from the tongues of the elder students towards a lonely thirteen year old girl. Ben had no idea, he left under the impression he was stopping Rey from maturing on her own. Months passed, Rey suffered quietly shutting herself away from everyone, even Master Luke. When the day of Ben's return arrived the halls were silent, empty. It was snowy outside and Rey walked aimlessly around the school grounds. Her eyes were glazed over with tears as she passed their favourite spot, their little tree which wasn't as little anymore, it grew just as they did. And there he was, underneath it, sitting in the snow, his face hidden in his hands, he was shaking. The moment she saw him she ran towards him, not sure if it was a mirage or real life. He barely registered where he was or who was reaching for him, he imagined it was Rey, it was always Rey. When Master Luke found them curled into one another in the med bay time stood still around them, they were one again. The passing weeks were hard for both of them, the only words he spoke were  _"Forgive me."_ And she did, she forgave him over and over again just as he forgave her. At that time he was skinny, skinner than any one of his friends and family members liked but Rey pushed him to eat, to study, to train and he did. He also met Hux and Phasma and truly found friends that respected him for who he was for they also stumbled just as he did. The thing that made Ben stay is Rey's promise of socializing outside of her comfort zone, which was only him and master Luke. It gave him a peace of mind he previously didn't have for he worried for her constantly. For a month he didn't speak about his time away from her, it hurt him too much to even think about, the worst decision of his life, that's how he referred to it at present time. Bits and pieces would occasionally surface to light in their conversations, she didn't push and that's what made him tell her the whole story one rainy night while they took a walk, sharing an umbrella.  
-Do you know how I broke the Bond?- he whispered, not being able to look at her.  
-I didn't want to think about it. It hurt too much…- Rey sniffled, tears already welling in her eyes, it was his sorrow and hurt and hers together in this moment, their Bond fully opened again. It overwhelmed her after months of silence.  
-I drank…- he stopped walking unable to finish the sentence.  
-You did drugs Ben, I know.- she reassured him, placing her hand on his. Of course she knew, she had more than a hunch, drinking wouldn't do such a damage to his body, but he was strong, he would recover, both physically and mentally.  
-I couldn't just forget you, your face was everywhere I went, I wanted to end it all, to free you from me. I was hurting you, I knew.- a tear spilled over his cheek.  
-And I was hurting you Ben, it wasn't completely your fault. I did bad things, you did bad things.- she whipped it with her thumb, barely reaching his cheek.  
\- Sometime I think you're a hundred years old Rey and not fourteen.- he smiled ruffling her hair. – Look, you still haven't reached my shoulder. – He pulled her towards him shielding her with the umbrella.  
-Ben… You and I both know I will probably never reach your shoulder.- she was serious again, her brow furrowing deeply. –How did it feel.- she looked up at him.  
-Being without you felt like I didn't even know what a tree was.- he looked deeply into her eyes, she knew what he spoke was true, she felt the same.  
\- And let me tell you the drugs didn't help either, the moment I cut myself from the force I knew I made the biggest mistake I will ever make.  
-What about….- she spoke of the girl, Ben's first love.  
-Fuck her, if she doesn't see you as a part of my life, she won't be a part of ours.- he guided her under a sturdy arch in the gardens.  
-Ours?- the word felt good on her lips.  
-What did you think I'd stop playing with you when I grew up?- he crouched down towards her closing the umbrella. She nodded, there was a lot unspoken between them in their time of youth, foul words, confusion.  
-I will never stop playing with you mouse, even in my grave…- he reassured her, she would never forget that moment, the way he said the words, the way his eyes shone with clarity, love and reassurance.

\- I meant it, every word.- he spoke again after what seemed hours to Ray, it was only a couple of minutes.  
-I know…- she moved aside so he could wash his face. When he stood up again he smiled at her fondly.  
-You were right, you probably won't even reach my shoulder.- he nudged her placing his warm hand on the back of her neck.  
-You like it don't you?- she leaned into it.  
-A little.- he played with the wet strands at the back of her head.  
-Dumbass.- she scoffed him pushing herself in front of his large frame. Guest started to pile in Ben's small living room. They were going out, to a secret club only Hux and Ben knew about.  
-Now get ready, everybody's already waiting for us.- he kissed the crown of her head and left the bathroom.  
-I would be ready if I had my own bathroom.- she followed him in angry huffs brushing through her damp hair.  
-Well, it's not my fault!- he raised his voice over the chatter of their friends.  
-I know!- they burst in the living room together.- It's Rose's!- All eyes fell on them.  
\- Oh my force!- Rose squealed in excitement upon seeing Rey in Ben's robe, it pooled at the bottom of her feet, the sleeves too big for her hands to even peak beneath them. – Finally!-  
-Yes, Rose, we had wild, steamy sex in the refresher while you were here, get a grip on yourself girl.- Ben shot back annoyingly pushing himself towards the only spot left for sitting, the small ottoman which barely held Rey let alone a man his size. Rey laughed at him, he was like a child that was refused a lollipop. He turned towards her figure which stood in the opening of the door.  
-Go on sweetheart, if you need me just call.- he tapped his temple knowingly at her. Rey winked at him and left towards Ben's room.  
-By the way, this is Paige.- Rose and Paige both stood from the cramped sofa. Ben extended his hand to Roses older sister, she stared at his chest with a slight blush. He then realized he still had no shirt on but was too embarrassed to walk to his room where Rey changed. Ben knew vaguely about Paige but not much. She was staying with Rose and that was the precise reason Rey was getting ready at his place.  
-So you and Rey…- Rose continued, it was like her sole mission in life was for them to end up together.  
-Do you know of sarcasm woman…- Ben furrowed his face searching the caftable for his cigarettes.  
 _" Steady on boy…"_ Rey chuckled in his mind. As he lit it the couch resumed their conversation which Ben found was about him and Rey. Apparently they were all filling in Paige's head with all sorts of humours stories involving the two of them.  
-And then he turned like he didn't smash a glass of whiskey in the guy's face a minute ago towards her and said you alright sweets. It was positively hilarious.- Finn laughed leaning on Poe for support.  
-He was bothering her!- Ben chimed in blowing smoke in their general direction.  
-It's called flirting Solo, like you know anything about that!- Poe screamed in laughter.  
-Don't even get me started Dameron!- he warned pointing accusingly at him.  
\- Oh, my apologies Casanova.- he shot back.  
\- I think it's nice.- Paige perked up suddenly. Ben looked at her wearily.  
\- No body said it wasn't nice, we cheered.- Rose reached for her drink.  
-But you tease him. And that's not nice.- Paige was on his side, finally, someone who understood. -A man's got to protect his girl.-  
-Hey, she's not my girl.- Ben shot back, even though he like the way it sounded.  
-Oh get a grip on yourself Solo, you know it's true.- Dameron interjected.  
-Maybe it's a sister brother thing?- Paige voiced her opinion again.  
-Maker, she's not my sister!- his hand flew in the air in despair.  
-No, no, she bewitched him, I'm telling you. He follows her like a dog.- Hux leaned towards the group. –One time I caught them…-  
-Hux I swear to god if you finish that sentence I will stick this thing up your ass!- Ben pushed Hux of the chair lightly still threating him with his cigarette. He meant no real harm towards him. Phasma kept quiet the whole time, sitting at Huxe's side, it wasn't unlike her to not speak in conversations such as these. That's what he like about her, she kept to herself and never commented anything about their strange relationship. A bump was heard at the other side of the wall, Ben hissed in pain.  
-I'm okay!- Rey's raised voice could be heard from the other side of the wall.  
 _" You sure sweetheart?"_ Ben rubbed his foot absent mindedly.  
 _" I bumped into your bed. I'm fine, hurts like a bitch though…"_ he could see her smile as clear as day inside his head.  
-So, what'd she do?- Hux poured himself another drink extending the bottle to him.  
-She bumped her toe into my bed.- he levitated an empty glass from the small cabined left of him towards the table. Paige looked absolutely confused.  
-How in the hell, and how do you even know that?!- she looked intently at the glass before him.  
\- Oh Pai-Pai, Ben and Rey are force users, ain't it nifty?- Rose quirked up crossing her legs on the sofa.  
-I've never seen it in action, isn't that force misuse?- he rolled her glass in her palms.  
-Uncle Luke says that it's better to practice than to use it only in dire situations.- Ben mused while pouring himself a glass of whiskey.  
\- May I ask another question?- Paige leaned towards Ben over the small desk. -How do you know?-  
-Know what?- Feeling and knowing what Rey is doing without him being present was second nature to him, like breathing, everybody knew that, except newcomers that is, he didn't think that the gang wouldn't fill in Paige about such an important thing.  
-Oh, you don't know.- he looked away from his glass. – We are bonded by the Force.- She didn't understand any of the words that left Ben's lips moments ago, and her face showed it.  
-Alright, well I can hear her in my head, and see her if we are not in the same room if I wish to, that is if we both wish to. Also I can feel her pain and even touch her through the bond…- he explained simply tilting the glass back.  
-I don't believe it.- Paige leaned back into the couch crossing her arms. –You just guest she bumped her toe.-  
-Fine, I'll prove it. .- he closed his eyes for a brief moment. – She is putting on makeup.- he tilted his head to one side.- And is doing a poor job.- he smiled to himself.  
-You can easily guess that, and you know I'm not going to get up and check on the poor girl. – Paige was adamant enough to ask for solid proof. The others fell silent knowing full well what Ben was saying was true, down to the pain he could feel.  
-Well what do you want me to do?!- he opened his eyes staring right at her.  
-Call her!- she exclaimed.  
-Fine…- he opened his mouth.  
-With the force you idiot, and tell her to get you shirt. For force sake does he always walk like this in front of guests, so indecent? – Paige looked at her sister knowingly, Ben was sure she was in on Rose's plan too.  
 _I don't wish to disturb you, but Paige doesn't believe me about our Bond, and she wants proof…"_ he huffed to Rey through their link never looking away from Paige's determent face.  
-Well, what are you waiting for, can't do it?- she teased knowingly.  
-How dare you Paige Tico!?- Rey burst into the living room throwing a shirt at Ben's face.  
-Oh my Maker!- Paige gasped covering her mouth. Rey was dressed in a short, tight gown with an open back, her hair was splayed across her shoulders still damp from the shower she took. Ben watched her in shook, she never wore anything that tight.  
-So, it is true?!- Paige watched in disbelief, her gaze wonder between the two.  
-Yes…- Rey smiled at Ben's face. He was still in shook over her choice in outfits and he tried hard for her not to notice anything.  
-Since when?- Paige blinked looking at the silently smiling crowd, except Hux who seem to be so used to the strange bond that he didn't even flinch when Rey burst into the room. Rey still looked at Ben, a conversation was being held between them.  
-Since forever.- they spoke in unison. They started laughing both swaying from the force of the laugh.  
Paige observed quietly, the others seemed to pay no mind to them and continued chirping amongst each other. When the laughter died down Ben waived his long finger at Rey gesturing for her to come to him.  
-But I'm not done with my makeup yet, you said it look awful!- she turned away from him scrunching her nose.  
-Oh no!- Ben reached towards her with his hand pulling her with the force carefully right into his lap.  
-You have to save me from this awful conversation, or at least share my suffering.- he rearranged her, perching her on his knee, her back was to him. – Besides, you don't need makeup.- he started pulling her hair in sections. His behaviour was risky, considering the amount of people in the room, but they were all their friends but maybe fuelling the fire was a bad idea. He had some to drink and felt brave in himself. They stayed silent while he braided, Paige observed them secretly, and stolen looks were exchanged between Rose and her. Everybody knew Ben and Rey were talking, but it was a conversation they held privately in their own heads.  
 _"You want the princess braid?"_ Ben smiled as she nodded her head. The braid was lose and it looped around her head exposing her delicate neck to him. As he worked she hummed to him though their bond. Even though there were people present she could easily act the same and ask stupid things and be happy. Being happy while he braided her hair was something that always just was. She never understood why, but it always cheered them both up. Of course she didn't count the lap siting, even though she knew everything to know about him he still sometimes surprised her, especially if he had a drink. Typically she didn't endorse him drinking because of the past experience he had with it but he minded himself and didn't do it out of self-loathing. He was playful with her when he was tipsy and although it crossed some normal boundaries they had with each othe which weren't many she enjoyed him being flirty and inappropriate. When he finished he turned reaching for his glass. She tried to stand up but was stopped with his large hand across her abdomen.  
\- Where do you think you're going.- he whispered in her ear while no one looked.  
-I need to put on my ring and necklace.- she shivered as his breath warmed her neck.  
-Fine, but don't leave me hanging.- he released her but before he or she could react his hand flew and struck her right buttocks. She froze, he froze, everybody turned towards them in shock, they saw weird things between them, kisses everywhere but the mouth, lap sitting, clothes sharing but spanking was new. Rey was thankful no one could see her face, the blush she produced was the biggest blush in all the galaxy. Rey turned her head, casting her eyes across her shoulder at him. He looked terrified and it was just too funny not to take advantage of. Besides they haven't pranked the gang in a long time.

-Ben, how dare you! Oh my Force!- she exclaimed reaching for the collar of his shirt. He stood on impulse not wanting to get into even more trouble. But suddenly he realized she wasn't angry at all, she was teasing him. Oh, she liked it, oh… His drunk mind stumbled over the idea of her liking it.  
 _" Good Force Ben, just play along are you that drunk?! "_ she stifled her laughter, pretending to be outraged.  _„ I don't know how to answer that question."_ He stiffened under her gaze.  _„ I'm not mad at you, you idiot!"_ she turned him suddenly.  
-We agreed not to do that in public!- she pushed him onto the ottoman again. Rose hunched up gasping for air, even Hux was confused, have they been together all along and nobody noticed.  
-I'm sorry doll-face!- he finally caught onto her plan and stupidly went along with it. She settled into his lap again and although they were playing he couldn't help but grasp her thigh with his hand. It was smooth and warm under his touch.  
-Right, there's no point in lying to you guys anymore...- Rey looked away from the interested party. She didn't think Ben would play the part so well, and she couldn't ignore the heat of his lap and chest. – Ben and I...- she looked at him knowingly.  
-Are fucking with you!- they exclaimed through laughter toppling over each other. Rose positively deflated from the disappointment.  
-You're idiots.- Finn scolded.  
-You should have seen the look on your faces.- Rey curled on the floor still laughing. Ben extended his hand towards her positively beaming with pride. They got them good this time, but he had to control himself more. He was lucky Rey taught of it as funny.  
-Come on Ben, I need help with the necklace.- she stood with his help and lead him to his room. As they entered she shut the door behind him. He was ready for her furry but it never came, she just blushed fussing around the room looking for her ring and necklace. They were both bought by him for her eighteen birthday.  
-That dress is too short…- he finally said as he moved her hair aside.  
-You think so?- she looked down at her legs.  
-Yes…- he opened the clasp of the necklace securing it in place.  
-You think I should change?- she turned towards him again pulling it down her legs subconsciously.  
-I didn't say it doesn't suite you.- he pulled her by the waist to him. – I dare say, it falls into the category of sexy.- She suddenly realized a strange heat pulled beneath her legs, she pushed up the walls of their bond just a tad bit so he wouldn't notice. He slowly released her from his iron grip.  
– Oh, and doll, you better dance with me tonight.- he leaned in kissing her cheek and returned to the living room like nothing ever happened.


	6. Drinking her

-We have to double up on the taxies.- he shoved their friends through the door of his apartment.  
-I'm with Ben!- Rey shouted already skipping down the stairs.  
-Of course you are!- Poe quickly followed stumbling across the stairs.  
-Watch it Hux, Maker, you light weight!- Ben held onto the door frame as he tried to balance himself and Hux at the same time.  
-Let me take him.- Phasma grabbed his arm sturdily guiding him down the stairs. Ben chuckled at them, even though they weren't officially together Ben knew love when he saw it, it was the way Hux was a little less irritated than usual. As they left the academy a weight lifted of his shoulders, he could be more free and relaxed when his uncle wasn't at his throat at every waking hour. If he knew that he was a little bit more than tipsy right now he would kill him. As they crammed into their taxies it occurred to Ben that his darling girl could probably feel through their bond just how drunk he was. After their little incident she only blushed and averted her gaze from him. Maybe he did cross a line especially with that last comment, but surely he would tell him if he was too out of line. She had that effect on him, always grounding him to the spot.  
-You excited?- he pressed his leg into hers feeling the heat it radiated, the summer just started but was already proving to be one of the hottest in recent years.  
-Aha!- she buzzed with energy reaching for his knee to steady herself. How he ended up with Phasma and Hux in the taxi he did not know but it was that or the trio and the sister, and their meddling. As they started moving through the town, ships buzzed by them, the neon light illuminating every street corner around them. They reflected of Rey's face casting an angelic hue around her.  
-Are we going to christen her?!- Phasma yelled over the noisy city rolling the window up so she can hear better.  
\- We are not going to make her drunk if that's what you're asking.- Ben looked mortified, the thought of her drunk was funny to him but if Luke or anyone else found out he would be a dead man. – I'm taking her so she can see the city not the club's toilet.-  
-Who says I won't drink.- Rey voiced her opinion on the matter.  
-I do!- he turned towards he abruptly ignoring Phasma and Hux completely.  
-Ben, I'm a big girl, a couple of drinks won't kill me…- She hated his motherly side, don't do this, don't do that, he could drink and smoke, she never said anything if he wasn't out of line.  
-Fine, but just a couple…- he must have sensed her deep disapproval of the situation. – You should be lucky I don't let them christen you.-  
-We're not that bad!- Hux yelled drunkenly at them.  
-Do you remember when you christened me?!- Ben covered Rey's ears like she was a child but she swatted his hands away – I taught I was going to die from the sheer amount of times I threw up, and you know my history with alcohol. – He raised his eyebrows in a knowing gesture.  
-We would go easy on her, come on Ben, let her live a little!- Phasma grabbed Rey's hand in encouragement.  
-Yeah Ben, let me live a little!- she swatted his shoulder.  
\- Alright, alright, but just a little. I shall be watching little lady.- he poked the tip of her nose with his index finger.  
-Thank you, thank you, thank you!- Rey threw her hands around his neck. – I promise to behave myself, and only dance with you.- she smiled blowing air in the crock of his neck.  
When they arrived at their destination Ben reached for Rey, helping her climb out of the landspeeder. The city was loud and deep basses vibrated thought the pavement. They waited for the others just at the entrance of the underground club.  
-What's this place called anyway?!- Rey yelled over the sounds of buzzing landspeeders up at Ben.  
-Kristi's Klub, you know what they say about it?- he lowered to her eyelevel. She nodded scrunching up her nose, trying to remember if she heard that name anywhere else.  
-If you need to ask directions, don't bother coming.- he laughed and turned towards Hux as he leaned on the traffic pole beside him. -Get a grip on yourself!- he chuckled trying to sober his friend up.  
-I can't help it, the whiskey was strong…- he murmured reaching for Phasma.  
-I know, I drank it to, remember? – he stood closer to Rey now as a group of men passed them, drunkenly yelling for them to join.  
-Are you drunk Ben?- her big eyes focused on his face as he stared down the group of men sending icy dagger towards them.  
\- A little bit…- he looked down at her moving a strand of hair from her eyes. The possessive feeling he felt a moment ago disappeared completely upon seeing the way her eyes sparkled with light.  
-Are you going to look for fun?- she was so innocent in her wording, she knew he made rash decisions as a boy, drank too much and kissed to many.  
-What do you mean sweetheart?- he leaned in closer, almost touching her nose with his.  
-Well, there are some pretty girls around here you might want to talk to and I taught…- she looked away from him, too embarrass to even acknowledge his loop sided grin.  
\- I'm already talking to one. – he leaned closer to her ear now, gripping her shoulders.- I'm all yours for tonight.- he moved away, winking at her.- Chin up, you look gorgeous. I might even have to fight for you.- he chuckled smoothing down her hair.  
\- I am?- she breathed wordlessly. Her innocents at times startled him, she never went out. The only time she was at clubs was when he played and they didn't attract a crowd such as this. As they rendezvoused at the entrance they all pared up. Ben and Rey naturally stuck together, like a model couple. Hux and Phasma hung back as he swayed slowly beside her. Poe and Paige hit it off somewhere at the time it took them to get to the club and Rose and Finn giggled like small children. None of the younger bunch went outside much and the energy they produced was positively ecstatic.  
-If they ask you're with me, alright?- Ben voiced his plan to Rey leaning on the doorframe of the entrance.  
-Alright.- she clung to him like a moth to flame, her small hands gripping his fingers. The bouncer was a large wookie, he looked down on them and even Ben seemed dwarfed by his size.  
-Age?- his automatic translation machine beeped and churned.  
-She's with me.- Ben snaked his hand around her slight frame possessively.  _He could fight a wookie_ , he taught. The bouncer looked Rey up and down again as she half hid behind Ben.  
-Next!- he pushed them slightly through the door.  
\- I can't believe you got me in!- she happily skipped in front of him.- How are the others going to?- she mused turning back to the door.  
-They'll manage, Hux can vouch for them and they know us. – he smiled, her positive energy feeding him.  
-You have to be twenty one to get in, right?- she took his hand again as they waited in the hall for the others.  
-Yes… But I taught I could work a little magic to get you in sweets.- Ben leaned his hand on the wall behind her trapping her in the hallway. The music was already loud and they didn't even get in properly. As everybody gathered around them they noticed Poe and Paige were no were to be found. Rey reached through the force to find Poe's signature.  
-They're…. Oh, never mind, I'm sure they'll find us.- Rey blushed looking down at the black tiles.  
 _"They are making out somewhere aren't they?"_  Ben laughed through their Bond. She nodded vigorously embarrassed she saw such a private thing.  
-Kids…- Hux huffed walking towards the main doors. – Come on guys… I didn't drink my expensive whisky for nothing.- everybody followed him, Ben enjoyed the way Rey tucked her body close to him under his arm.  
The club was large and dark, illuminated only by neon lights. The music was loud, heavy, heart-like beats vibrated through their chest.  
-What are they playing tonight?!- Rose yelled at Ben trying to out voice herself over the loud thumping of the bass.  
-I don't know! Kriff, maybe I should have checked.- he rubbed his temple.  
-I like it!- Rey swung in the rhythm of the tune beside him waving her little hands to the rhythm. – We should find a table!- she perched on the tips of her toes grabbing Ben's shoulder.  
-You're right kid…- he nodded down at her gathering his friends and leading them to an empty booth. The music was a bit quieter at their table but generally they had to shout to get their points across. Rey again glued her small frame to him almost possessively jumping at the chance to sit next to him. Ben liked the attention she was giving to him.  
-Ben, can you get me a drink?- her lips grazed his ear sending shivers down his spine. He nodded jumping from the booth as quick as possible not trusting himself with her. When he got to the bar it occurred to him he had no idea what she wanted to drink.  _"Anything's fine Ben, I trust your judgment."_ She watched him knowingly from across the room.  
\- One Sonic Servodriver and a Lum!- he shouted at the bartender while surveying the crowd before him. Two girls stood next to him, one of them got up and circled him placing a hand on his shoulder.  
-My, my, what do we have here.- she looked at the other. He tried to ignore them completely while he waited for the drinks.  
-You alone here?- she smelled like a wine distillery but was good looking and very much in his personal space.  
-No…- was the only thing he could say as they drew in closer to him.  
-Look at them, like vultures!- Rey exclaimed waving her hands in despair towards the bar.  
-You jealous Rey?- Rose pushed her with her shoulder.  
-What, me, never?!- enraged by her assumption she stood walking towards Ben. Rose was right, she was jealous.  
-Lady's it was nice meeting you.- he turned around, drinks in hand and was only met with Rey's infuriated face.  
-Rey, sweetheart, what's the matter.- he opened his arms towards her.  
-Nothing!- she scolded herself. Why was she being like this, Ben was a single man, handsome, tall, it shouldn't surprise her that he was wanted. She took his hand by the wrist and dragged him towards the booth.  
-Thanks for saving me…- they cramped in the booth, thigh pressing on thigh. – I swear to the maker they were on something.- he rubbed her back apologetically. He hasn't seen her this upset for a while, the last time was when he told her he had a girlfriend. It made him almost proud that she was so possessive of him, and at the same time it infuriated him, he didn't know what she wanted from him. She grabbed her drink downing it in huge gulps.  
-Kriff! Easy kid, that's some strong stuff. – he grasped her wrist. – Don't worry about them.- he leaned into her again. She stayed silent observing the dancing floor.  
-Do you want to dance?- his hand rubbed delicate circles on her knee.  
-Not yet.- she threw her head in the other direction.  
-Are you mad at me?- his lips found her ear again. Her eyes closed reflexively enjoying the deep timber of his voice. – I told you, I'm all yours.- he placed a small kiss behind her ear sending shivers down her neck. Her mood seemed to lift after that as she chatted with Hux and Phasma. Finn and Rose mingled at the dance floor while Ben went to get himself another drink hoping to good he was going to pass unnoticed this time. After a while Rey pointed happily towards the dance floor at Poe and Paige, they finally decided to join them. Ben was beginning to feel the effects of the Lum paired with the whiskey he had earlier. He was never around Rey when he was drunk, she was usually safe, asleep in her bed while he drank with Hux at the bar or numerous clubs they attended. Although he drank rarely he could still down a lot before he felt anything. He turned to Rey again as she chatted happily with Phasma,  _she was beautiful_  he taught,  _too much so_.  _When did she get this gorgeous, was he just not looking_? His hand draped casually at the back of the booth touching her shoulder occasionally. Maker, she was too much to handle, her skirt rose up her legs as she uncrossed them. Somewhere in his deep taught about Rey's beauty she turned to him, a huge smile gracing her face.  
-Ben!- she waived her hand in front of him.  
-Yes?- he blinked straightening himself up.  
-Where did you gone off to?- she smiled rubbing his shoulder.  
-Just thinking about how pretty you look tonight.- that was an understatement, it wasn't just tonight, it was yesterday, and the day before that and tomorrow and ten years from now. It surprised him she didn't probe his mind with their Bond as she sometimes did. She usually just let the gates open and what came to her through their joined bond she accepted. She blushed, covering her rosy cheeks with her hand.  
-Do you want another drink?- Ben mused, a boyish smile plastered on his face.  
-While yes, thank you good sir.- she laughed, a throaty noise filling their cramped booth. A few drinks later Rose guided herself towards them pulling on Rey's hand.  
-Come on girl, dance don't just sit there!- she pulled. Rey looked at Ben apologetically extrapolating herself from the small booth. – You too Phasma, come on!- she pulled the women behind them leaving Hux and Ben alone at the table.  
-You've got it bad Ben…- Hux twirled the ice in his glass.  
-Shut up Hux, that's just the alcohol talking.- he dismissed him with his hand also reaching for his glass.  
-You are a blind man.- he turned from him casting his gaze towards the bar where Finn and Poe leaned into one another. -You think the girls know?- he mused  
-Surely you and I are not the only ones that see this.- Ben cast his hand between them.  
\- You think they know?- Hux chuckled downing the remnants of his drink.  
Ben blew air – They must know!-  
Ben threw glances at Rey occasionally but promised her that he would let her "live a little". Him and Hux chatted for a while, commenting about all sorts of things. He wanted to ask him about Phasma but decided against it. They would tell him at their own time.  
Ben turned towards Rey again now fully watching her dance, her hips swayed delicately to the music, eyes shut, enjoying the underlining bassline. A group of men surrounded them, mingling with the other dances around them, at first they paid no mind to them but one of them struck a conversation with Rey. Ben didn't like how close he got to her, he tensed in his seat gripping the glass tighter in his hand. Hux seemed to notices this for he also perked up at the direction Ben was sending daggers too. Rey also sensed Ben's discomfort, watching him across the dance floor over the man's shoulder. The closer the guy got the more agitated Ben became, shifting uncomfortably in his booth, the moment he laid his hand on her waist the glass Ben was holding snapped and feel onto the table under him. Rey gasped pushing the man attentively away from herself. The image burned in her mind, his electric eyes piercing her soul.  
-Fuck!- Ben exclaimed searching for blood, there was none, he was lucky.  
-Kriff, Ben just get up there and dance with her, stop being a possessive wastoid.- He didn't hear what Hux said and was already at his feet walking towards the group, hands clenched at his sides. Rey meet him halfway and he relaxed instantly as her hand made contact with his bicep.  
\- Did he bother you?- he stood protectively in front of her.  
-No Ben, I'm fine.- she grasped his hand guiding it up to her face, inspecting it. – Don't scare me like that!- she pushed him.  
-Forgive me…- he sheepishly added realizing they were standing in the middle of the dance floor.  
-Might as well dance with me now.- she scoffed running a hand over her braid. He smiled down at her reaching towards her. Dancing with him was something Rey rarely did. He wasn't a bad dancer considering his height and all. He was very proper and gentle, kept a distance between them. But this time Rey wanted him to be a bit inappropriate, he was drunk after all. At first he shuffled at arm's length away from her, his feet doing fancy, intricate moves, His hands swaying and bouncing towards her. When she discovered he could dance she begged him to teach her but she just couldn't master it the way he did. It didn't surprise her when he pressed her body flush to him, she taught he was going to spin her around but what did surprise her was the way his hands glided down her waist, plunging dangerously low. They passed her hips and down her legs, ghosting over her thighs. His face was low, half hiding in her neck.  
-Ben…- she pushed herself more towards him.  
\- Yes dollface?- he smirked all knowingly at her.  
\- I think I'm a bit drunk…- she stumbled towards him gripping his biceps. He let out a low growl gripping her hips.  
-What are we to do know?- he watched her eyes, those doll like spheres that made his stomach do summersaults. He pulled her into a darker part of the dancefloor hoping no one would see them.  
-I feel a bit light headed.- she traced the line of his back with her hands while he guided her to the rhythm.  
\- As do I.- he turned her pressing her back to his chest, her ass flush to his crotch. Ben's hand roamed her body, every inch he could touch without getting too out of hand for both of them, she seemed to like it for she gripped his hair that rested behind her head. Her feet felt weak and wobbly and she pressed as much as she could into him. As they swayed their hips in unison his lips ghosted over her neck never touching but ever present. Time stood still, nothing was around them but music and their joined bodies. He held her like he never held her before as she shamelessly grinded against him. Later she would tell herself it was the alcohol but she couldn't lie to herself anymore. He responded to her every move, caressing, bucking and grinding just as much into her. He would also blame the alcohol but he knew fully well he wasn't that drunk. Ben's hand gripped the column of her neck tenderly sliding down to her collarbone, his other caressed at her side, sliding down her waist and ribcage. After what seemed hours they separated, the energy between them too much to bare for them. They were both out of breath and flustered but happily blissful. Ben smiled at her and continued shuffling enjoying the way the floor vibrated beneath his feet. Rose, Phasma and Paige observed them from across the dance floor.  
\- I didn't know Ben could dance like that!- Rose nodded in approval towards Phasma and Paige.  
-Honestly, I've never seen him dance like that with anyone, he doesn't really do much dancing, he just usually sits at the bar.- Phasma moved towards Paige with a surprised look on her face. As Rey mimicked Ben's moves she felt as though she was slipping out of control. The floor was moving beneath her on its own accord. She stumbled towards Ben again, gripping for dear life. Rey's stomach turned violently, her face changing three colours at once. Ben knew the sign at once and gripped her closer to him.  
-Breath.- he instructed.- Concentrate on my voice.  
-But everything is spinning!- panic rose in her chest.  
-Hold on.- he picked her up tenderly like a child, placing her on his hip. The crowd parted for them as he entered the clubs facility. A few women turned towards them but payed little mind to them. He placed her in front of the toilet gingerly pushing her braid backwards leaving the door open. She heaved three times but nothing came out.  
-Can somebody get me some water?!- he turned towards the sinks. A Twi'lek turned looking at them.  
-Oh, right away, sure….Maker.- she scrambled around searching for anything that could hold liquid. There was a convenient cup dispenser just left of the door, for emergencies like these, Ben mused. She handed him the plastic cup looking down upon Rey.  
-Is she alright?- her voice was as quiet as a mouse.  
\- She will be just as soon as she throws up.- even though Ben sounded ruthless to his own ears he knew she had to get it out of her system.  
-Drink sweetheart.- he placed the cup in front of her lips. She took small gulps with a face of disgust.  
-I know, I know, tastes awful doesn't it?- he couldn't help but chuckle at her. She stared at the silver lining of the bowl, her vision blurry and distorted.  
-Maker, you never could throw up.- he leaned his forehead on her back. – Could you hold her for a moment?- he turned to the unknown Twi'lek.  
-Sure…- they cramped in the small stall while he handed her of to her. – But be very careful with her, you hear me?-  
-Sure, sure.- she nodded vigorously.  
-Ben…- Rey sobbed, her world spinning out of control.  
\- There, there darling, your boyfriend's just washing his hands, he's right behind us.- she patted her back. As Ben scrubbed he could hear Rey calling for him, the other women gather around the small stall peering in, exchanging glances.  
-Been there… Is it her first time?- a girl leaned on one of the sinks. Ben barely caught onto her sentence, too focused on cleaning his hands faster.  
-Sadly, yes.- he blurted out in a rush moving into the stall again. He gripped her waist securing her to him.  
-Don't be afraid…- he whispered opening her slack mouth. He pushed his long fingers down her throat hopping she would throw up. When he heard her gaging he pulled them out letting her throw up. He pushed the hair out her face gripping her forehead.  
-There you good… Good girl.- he could see tears rolling down her face. She gaged again throwing up one more time.  
-All done?- Ben pulled her backwards into his chest. She nodded silently. – Feeling better?- he offered her the cup one more time. She took it slowly, tensely sipping, small drops sliding down her chin.  
-A bit.- she finally said looking up at him, his brows furrowed with worry.  
-Hold on.- he lowered his neck towards her as she gripped it. As he carried her to the sinks the women opened the way for them but mingled around them.  
-Is she better?- the Twi'lek that helped him leaned next to them.  
-Yes, thank you.- he placed her on the edge of the sink hoping it would hold her frame, those things weren't meant for sitting on. He splashed her face with water, the drops rolling down her chest. Her legs hung loosely over the bathroom floor as he positioned himself between them for better support. She blinked wearily towards the crowd, her vision becoming clearer.  
-You have an awesome boyfriend, mine wouldn't even help me with my hair.- A girl turned towards them. – Do you want me to call someone for you?-  
Ben must have seemed like the world's biggest idiot at the time for he just stared at her, he wasn't sure if he heard her right, her boyfriend, did he look like that? He must have snapped too in short notice for he began describing Hux and Phasma to her. As she was leaving the bathroom Ben called grouchily after her. She turned at the door looking at him – Leave the guy, he sounds awful.- she smiled, nodding to herself and excited the bathroom.  
Phasma and Hux both burst through the door quiet violently after mere minutes searching for them with their panicked eyes. Even though they were both grumpy and dismissive they grew to care for Rey.  
\- Phasma I will fucking kill you.- he gripped Rey tenderly trying to make her grasp him with her legs.  
-Me, what did I do?!- she waived her hands in surrender.  
-I told you she was a light weight, she never drank in her life! Just because I'm not looking doesn't mean you can sneak her shots.- she finally managed to get a good grip on him. He reached beneath her ass lifting her up of the sink. She slumped into him.  
-I'm sorry Ben, I didn't know she sucked at drinking!- Phasma practically yelled opening the door for him.  
-You'll hear me later!- he angrily barked walking through the mass of people. The rest of the gang stood at their table, worried looks plastered on their faces.  
-I told Phasma, I told her!- Rose yelled as she ran towards them with Finn by her side. Ben could only growl passing them.  
-Where are you going?!- Poe called after them. He got no answer. Finn followed them outside, stumbling over himself.  
-Finn, I've got her, trust me!- Ben readjusted her in his arms. She clutched to him for dear life making soft noises.  
-Alright, just take care of her….- he nodded and turned away looking for a taxi for them.  
-I always will.- Ben said it more to himself than anyone else. He practically threw her in the first taxi that arrived slamming the door behind him. He was angry and worried and altogether too tired for this shit. As they arrived at the academy Ben shook her shoulder trying to arouse her from sleep.  
-Sweetheart, wake up!- he hissed hoping she sobered up by now. He tried waking her to no avail and opted to carry her to his room where she was intended to stay the night with Rose's sister visiting town. As he sneaked through the halls he had to mask his and hers signature hopping Luke wouldn't notice them. The plan was a success and he kicked the door of his apartment open carrying her to his room. Ben placed her tenderly on the bed trying to arrange his taughts.  
-Rey!- he said now more sternly trying to wake her again, she mumbled incoherently at him. He will have to strip her and get her into something more comfortable. The idea of him stripping her of her clothes didn't sit well with him. Not only was she half-conscious but drunk and delirious, who knows what she would think. But he couldn't let her sleep in her current attire. He started with her necklace and ring sliding them of with ease. Then there was her dress, it didn't have a zipper so he had to prop her upwards for him to remove it. She slung and insult at him pushing him away with her weak hands.  
-Rey, you can't sleep in your dress…- he fought with her trying to grip her hands.  
\- My boyfriend's going to kick your ass if you touch me. You better watch it!- she tried to focus on his eyes but the picture was too blurry to distinguish any face.  
\- Your boyfriend? Rey, sweetheart it's me!- he laughed gripping her face with his hand.  
-No, let go of me!- she kicked at his shin.  
\- Hey, okay, okay…- he let go abruptly rubbing the spot. She winced gripping her leg slowly.  
-Why does my leg hurt?!- she blinked at it, not understanding what just happened.  
-Because you hurt me…- he tried using his tender voice hopping she would come to her senses.  
-Where's Ben, are you Ben? You know Ben, tall, like really tall…- she tried showing how tall he was but stumbled back onto his bed. – He's cute….- she smiled hiccupping. He couldn't believe his ears,  _she taught he was cute?!_  
-Kid, it is me.- he chuckled crouching in front of her.  
-I don't know, you're really blurry…- she giggled touching his face. Her hands trailed through his hair playing with the strands. – You know, Ben…- she stopped at his ears. – Oh yeah you are Ben!- she finally lowered herself towards him placing her forehead onto his. – Why do you have only one eye?- She seemed extremely distraught with her find. He fully laughed now at the perplexity of the situation not to mention her poor choice of words.  
\- Are you going to let me change you know?- he sat on his shins in front of her.  
-Okay…- she threw herself backwards on his bed. He proceeded to unlace her shoes, sliding them of her legs.  
-Sit up sweets.- he instructed and she obeyed, slowly but surely. He reached for the hem of it but she placed her hand on his.  
-Wait… First you have to give me a kiss if we are to continue.- Rey melted into his shoulder giggling.  
-Rey, not now…- he shuddered as her small lips found his neck.  
-But Ben, I need it...- she trailed off with a blush on her face. Her need for him was too much for him too bare, he couldn't deny her anything.  
-Fine, but one kiss and then off to bed with you.- He gripped her chin lightly guiding her cheek to him.  
-No, no…- she muttered turning towards his mouth. As their lips brushed she leaned too much towards him and toppled onto him. Suddenly he had a fist full of Rey's hair and ass in both his hands. Ben scrambled to get her of him before he did something rash. She whimpered in disapproval as he picked her up with him.  
-Just let me change you.- he was frustrated and had had enough.  
-Okay…- she lifted up her arms above her head. He gripped the hem again and as it slid of her he noticed a lot of skin, and bare breasts which shook him to his core.  _Get a grip on yourself Ben, those are just pieces of tissue and flesh, nothing more_. She giggled shyly pressing herself into him.  
-Ups…- she tried sitting down but feel backwards on the bed. He shook his head searching for a shirt he could put on her. She moaned and his breath caught in his throat. He turned again towards her as she spread herself on her back, hands held above her head. If she wasn't wasted he would have taught she looked almost angelic but he pushed the taught aside for now. He pulled out one of his sleeping shirt and pulled it over her head covering her body at last. He breathed a sigh of relief. He arranged her under the covers placing her head onto the pillow. While he tucked her in she whimpered searching for him. His pants were strained slightly and he cursed his male brain again and again. He never did have a hard on because of her.  
-You gonna sleep with me?- she squinted at him as he removed his shirt. His back was turned to her.  
-Yes…- he just stood there, breathing deeply trying to will his boner to go down.  
\- I'm sorry…- she turned on her stomach hiding her face in the pillow.  
-It's alright, happens to the best of us.- he was finally calm and satisfied with his self-control and climbed in next to her. -Good night mouse…- he kissed her forehead as he tucked her close to him, hopping she wouldn't remember a thing


	7. Sleeping together

Benny… I don't wanna go?- she peeked from behind him gripping his shirt tightly.  
\- Rey…- he turned kneeling beside her small form.- Sweetheart, don't be scared, you'll do fine…-  
he lightly placed her in front of him. – Uncle Luke will be there and I'll come and get you, okay?-  
-But… I'll be all alone…- she sniffed sharply gripping his face with her small, chubby hands.  
-You are never alone, I'm always up there.- he tapped her temple lightly, feathering his fingers over her button nose.  
-What if they don't like me?- she hid in the crook of his neck playing with his long braid.  
He winced at her words. For reasons unknown to him he held the same fear, even though he knew she would manage just fine.  
-Listen, you have to go, you'll learn new things, and you'll be the smartest and prettiest girl in class. – he tried in vain as she gripped tighter and tighter to him. – Okay, here's how we will do this. I'll walk you all the way and make sure you find uncle Luke, is that okay?- he lifted her up in his arms cradling her.  
\- And you'll come and get me?- her eyes sparkled brightly.  
-Of course!- he smiled carrying her to the small room at the end of the hall. Small feet tapped around him, children's laughter echoed through the building. All was joyful and alive. As he entered with Rey in tow younglings gathered around them with curious looks on their faces. Uncle Luke stood at the far side of the classroom drenched in his usual brown cloak. He sensed them both and turned meeting them half way.  
-Trouble with our little spark of sunshine?- he smiled upon seeing the way she hid into him.  
\- She'll be a good girl, won't you mouse?- Ben lowered her to the floor fixing her three buns on instinct knowing she messed them up in their struggle.  
\- Lou, can Benny stay with me?- she tugged on his cloak, pleading with her eyes.  
-No darling but Ben will pick you up as soon as we finish, it will be fun, don't worry.- he reassured her beckoning her towards him securing Ben a clean exit but he just couldn't leave her and Luke sensed his struggle. "Don't worry Ben, it's just a couple of hours" He spoke to him through the force. Rey pushed her way too him from Luke's leg into his arms.  
-I'll see you later little one and then we'll go play for a while, deal?- he kissed her cheek. She just nodded, finally understanding that Ben will come back for her.

As Rey stirred shivering under the light breeze that blew across her naked legs Ben awoke reaching for her small frame. He took the covers and draped them securely around her form. He chuckled at the way her face spread into a small pout. He lowered himself closer to her, her lips were parted and a thin stream of saliva dripped on his shoulder, he didn't care, it wouldn't be the first time. He glanced at the clock  
-Half past nine… Maker…- he muttered to himself not wanting to get out of bed. It wasn't as early but he had no obligations and nothing stood between him and Rey's warmth. Ben lowered his face against the pillow breathing in her sent, sage and earth and rocks, just like her home planet, even though she spent a month at most on that forsaken rock she never quite got rid of the desert smell. She stirred again murmuring softly, words he could not distinguish in a traditional sense, but with their special gift he knew instantly, "I'll wait here…" It appeared that they had once again shared the same dreams and like so many times before he curled her into his side securely loving the way her body responded to him. They've slept like this for years and he remembered the outrage it caused amongst her new friends when they found out. He was barely nineteen still struggling to regain self-control over himself…

Finn entered the room carefully with Poe at his side while Hux waited at the door huffing angrily at them. They stalked closer to Ben's bed not wishing to awake Rey. They wanted to get to Rey as quickly as possible, ask her about the fight she had with Ramula, a high-strung bitch that ran around Ben. The two of them got into a full-on fist fight last night at the holo room and Ben had to break it up. They did not quit expect to find Rey's clothes scattered around the floor with Ben's. She was turned towards the door embracing Ben's hand completely against her chest while he pressed himself behind her, draping his long, bare arm over her thighs, the blanket strewn lightly over their legs. His face was pressed into her neck while her legs tangled with his, her shirt pushed upwards to reveal her bare stomach and underwear. It almost looked like they moulded into one another. Poe turned shyly towards Finn stopping him in his tracks. They exchanged glances, anger spiked inside of Finn's chest, regret and confusion. He turned fully towards the pair, he was upset and felt betrayed, he didn't really think he would use her like this. As soon as Finn's anger started to bubble more fully to the surface Ben gripped onto Rey wrapping his arms around her middle and shoulder hiding her completely into his chest, his dark eyes flew open suddenly sensing a dark disturbance around them. Poe startled by his sudden reaction pushed himself backwards onto Finn.  
-What?- Ben growled lowly still squeezing her against him, a dangerous look on his face.  
-How could you?- Finn bit back through a whisper not wanting to awake Rey.  
-What are you talking about?- Ben's face softened suddenly, worried that something might have happened.  
-You used her!- Finn pointed at them angrily pushing Rey's discarded shirt across the carpet with his shoe. Poe gripped his shoulder tightly trying to calm the situation.  
\- I did no such thing.- Ben's face grew dark again in a moments notice while he started to rose of the bed slowly praying his large body away from her small frame.  
-What is this then?- Finn was persistent pointing at their clothes.  
-Out!- Ben pointed angrily pushing both of them through the door shutting it slowly behind him.  
-What are you talking about?!- he exclaimed, outraged and confused thoroughly.  
\- What, you think I don't know, I saw you last night, she was hurt….- Finn stood his ground even though Ben towered angrily over him, his fist clenched into tight balls.  
-I. did. Nothing. – he gritted through clenched teeth trying to control his temper, he couldn't punch Rey's new best friend.  
-You had sex…- Finn bit back angrily.-You used her Ben, admit it!- he pushed a finger to his chest. – She didn't know what she was doing!- Ben's resolve snapped and his hands found themselves at the collar of Finn's shirt.  
-Listen to me now, and make sure you listen good...- His eyes were wild and dark.- I would never use her, never!- he voiced angrily his face strained with a look of anguish. Finn never truly trusted Ben, not when Rey was troubled and upset. He met Rey right about the time Ben returned from his self-inflicted exile and watched the struggle, and the anger that lashed out of him, fearing for Rey's safety at times he advised her to stay away from him, she never listened and although he never hurt her Finn cared too much for her and feared the worst, that one day he would lose his temper.  
\- Why are you in bed with her Ben, why is she practically naked?!- Finn continued pushing Ben's hands away from him.  
-That's nothing unusual Finn…- Hux snaked his way in between them not trusting Ben with his emotions, although he didn't know him for more than a year he knew best of them all how Rey and Ben functioned. – That's how they sleep when she stays over.- he turned towards Finn trying to defuse the situation completely.  
-What? They….- Finn looked over Hux's shoulder at Ben who seemed to be growing redder and redder by the second.  
-Fuck Finn, what did you think, that I let her sleep on that krifin' old sofa?!- Ben tried to push himself further towards him but Hux wouldn't budge.  
-I taught you respected her Ben, Kriff, do you know how bad this looks, she is barely fifteen?!- Finn lurched still shocked with this turn of events. They stared each other down, growling lowly. Neither Hux nor Poe dared to move away from them fearing they would start a fight.  
–She's been staying with you since she was a little girl!?- Finn snaked through disgust launching himself forward swinging wildly at Ben.  
-Ben….- in their struggle to fight and Hux's and Poe's to separate them neither of them noticed Rey's hunched form against the door. – What's the matter?- she stood there shivering, her pale face drenched in sweat. As if someone impaled Ben suddenly, his face distorted into a mix of pain, worry and sadness. He turned to her, forgetting about Finn and accusations, no one was more important to him than her.  
-Sweetheart, what is it?- he cradled her face in his hands, palms pressing tightly against her cheeks.  
"You're hurting…" she whispered into their joined boned placing her palm flat against his sternum, feeling his heart, it beat wildly, thundering in his ears. "Don't worry about me, everything is fine now…" Ben slowly released her leaning on the wall beside him, her fear and sickness washed over him in waves. Finn stood closer to them finally being released from Poe's strong hold.  
-Is it true?- he asked gripping her shoulder. Ben tensed leaning forward to her but remained close to the wall trusting Finn wouldn't dare to hurt her. Ben wanted to calm himself down so he could help her.  
\- Do you sleep with him every time you're here?- he shook wildly not believing his own words, Finn knew they were very close, but so intimately. Rey nodded simply, not understating why he was so upset.  
-And he never tried anything…- he stuttered over the words, embarrassed to even ask such a question in front of everybody.  
\- Finn…- Ben warned darkly standing behind Rey knowing where he was going with this. The silence that proceeded chocked at the air as Rey backed away slowly from Finn into Ben's outstretched hands, her eyes were glazed over and distant, Ben was speaking to her, explaining.  
-Finn! How could you even assume such a thing about Ben!- she chocked through tears.  
-Rey, how could I not!- he winched not wanting to see her cry.- He's a grown man, you're a girl.- Ben's hand snaked around her waist holding her tightly against him.  
\- He would never!- she gripped at her hair while her stomach lurched violently.  
-Sweetheart, calm down….- Ben pushed her towards the door again hopping he could shield her from all of this.  
-I will never forget this Finn, if you can't trust Ben with me, you can't trust anyone!- she spat hurt clouding her judgment.  
-Rey, I'm sorry!- Finn exclaimed sadly behind her knowing full well he screwed up. Ben slammed the door behind them, angrily cursing to himself.  
As he guided her to his bed Rey started crying and wincing, realizing what a horrible headache she had developed in this short amount of time.  
-Why?- she chocked on the word trying to understand how Finn could think such a thing. -You could never hurt me.- she reached for him crushing his face against the swell of her small breasts.  
-Please don't cry…- a single tear rolled down his cheek, her tear and his combined.  
\- I can't believe it, he really taught you'd use me like that…- she was now enraged gripping his hair tightly raising his face to him. – You're so kind to me…- she pressed their foreheads together trying to calm herself, searching for the soft hum of his force signature. – You're my protector.- she smiled through tears whipping his own with the hem of her pyjamas.  
-I can't imagine myself as anything else….- he laid his head on her stomach listening to her deep breathes, both trying to calm one another.

He shuddered inwardly at the memory, even Rey, still asleep and exhausted reached to cup his cheek drawing him closer. She shifted and rolled fully onto him pressing her face against his neck. She called this position the sandwich… What an absurd name he thought. For a while they just laid there, he held her tight against him not wanting to move away. The apartment was silent and calm, except for the occasional bird chirp outside, it was sunny and rather warm already. He ran his hands through her hair, untangling small knots that formed overnight. She murmured again, this time more clearly.  
-Ben, you're tickling me.- her hand came to rest upon his stomach, making him tens his muscles lightly.  
-Why do you always do that, it's not like I don't know you have abs.- she blinked warily at him, the sun too intense for her eyes.  
-I just don't except it, that's all.- his voice was very low and gravely from all the yelling he'd done in the club the night before.  
-I fucked up, didn't I?- she rubbed her temple with her index finger.  
-Language kid.- he pressed a solemn finger against her lips. Rey didn't seem to react to that all, she just kept looking at him.  
-Oh Force!- she blushed intensely rolling off of his body.  
-What's the matter doll?- he rolled to her smiling from ear to ear.  
-You changed me…- she looked down, mortified at herself. – I didn't have a bra.- she squealed jumping upwards into a sitting position wincing in the process.  
-I know, it did caught me of guard.- he blushed casting his gaze downwards catching the way her thigh was but a centimetre from his lips. He wanted to kiss it badly but decided against it and sat upwards also crossing his long legs in front of him.  
-Oh Maker!- she covered her face with her hands.  
-Hey, it's alright, I didn't look… Long at least...- he rubbed her back in steady, large circles. – Come on kid, it wasn't all that bad.- he blushed again not sure if it was hers or his embarrassment. She swatted him across the shoulder still blushing deeply.  
\- Are you mad at me?- she whispered covering her eyes with her hand.  
-You'd know if I was mad, what kind of a question is that.- he scoffed lowering himself again on the pillow, stretching his longs limbs.- I'm mad at…-  
-Phasma…- she watched him between the cracks of her fingers. – Did I do something awfully stupid?- Rey was afraid to even look at him, she was mortified that he practically saw her naked. – And please, don't show me. I don't want to know.- She coughed lightly sputtering over her words.  
-Well… What do you remember?- Ben leaned on his elbow lowering the shades with the force with a delicate move of his finger.  
\- Dancing with the girls…. Thank you.- she trailed of rubbing at the back of her neck. Ben sat again positioning himself behind her, his nimble, long fingers finding her sweet spot at the back of her neck instantly. She moaned openly pressing herself at the back of his palm.  
-Better?- he chuckled huskily. She could but moan a reassuring yes tipping her head lower. She stiffened, her taughts brushing his.  
-You broke a glass with your hand, is it?- she left the sentence unfinished feeling his hole form over with the force, searching for pain, he was fine, more than fine. Their conversation was amusing him to no end. Ben just continued massaging with a smirk on his face, extrapolating soft moans and sighs from her.  
\- I remember dancing with you…- she hushed again, her blush growing even greater. – You were really good.-  
-Thank you… You were good too.- now it was his turn to blush, he hopped she wouldn't remember that particular lapse in judgment on his side.  
-That's about it.- she turned towards him, her eyes searching his.  
-You got sick, I had to make you puke.- he looked away shyly.  
-Thank you.- she stated after a pause.  
-What for?- he glanced at her through his eyelashes.  
-For taking care of me.- she pushed a fallen strand off his forehead guiding it behind his ear.- Can we stay here for a bit?- Rey's head leaned on his broad shoulder.  
-Of course sweetheart.- he pulled her down with him securing her against him again, for a while they just laid in silence, comfortable in each other's arms, feeling like home was right where ever they were together.


	8. Hold me

-Ben...- she stood at the door, muddy and wet, her hair plastered across her face and shoulders.  
-Rey? What happened? Maker, come in sweetheart.- he took her by the shoulder guiding her shivering form into his hall. As soon as she entered he had her in a tight embrace rubbing her arms back and forth trying to warm her a bit. She stared into the crisp white tiles of his hall, silently praying he won't ask her what was the matter.  
\- What did he do to you Rey?- he asked softly at first sensing her distress. She did not respond, nothing important happened but she just couldn't tell him.  
-Rey?- he pushed, nudging her chin towards him with his hand. His eyes were filled with pure sadness as his bottom lip trembled slowly. – Please.-  
\- Nothing….- she looked down at his outstretched hand.  
\- What is the matter then?- he asked pushing to the forefront of her mind. She wouldn't let him in from this morning when she informed him she was going on a date and he refused to leave her alone and started asking questions about the boy, who he was, where he lived.  
-It's nothing Ben… Could you just…- she trailed of absentmindedly wrapping her arms around her torso.  
-Sweetheart, anything, I would do anything for you.- he clasped her wrist pulling her behind him. Ben guided her to his room and sat her at his desk, turning to rummage around his closet for something to give her to wear but could not look away from her at the moment and returned to her side empty handed.  
-Are you sure he didn't do anything, you know you can tell me anything?- he was on his knees beneath her unclasping her sandals smoothly as if he'd done it a million times. He knew he angered her over the way he acted over breakfast and had no right to question her judgment but he worried for her.  
\- I know Ben.- she thread her small hands through his jet black hair, grasping every curl on the way. He closed his eyes leaning on her lap, letting her do whatever she needed at the moment.  
\- He was nice, we had a drink, talked a bit.- she looked up at the celling, not understanding what she was even doing here, it wasn't like she didn't come unannounced all the time, but she always had a reason, tonight, her feet carried themselves to him all on their own. He looked up at her with his solemn eyes admiring every line of her face. His chin leaned on her knees while his arms came to rest around her hips, he listened intently, wanting to know what troubled her since she wouldn't let him in.  
\- I love your freckles…- he spoke quietly, genuinely. She smiled inwardly, and his sad eyes seemed to light up for a second, his lips tilting upwards slightly as he pushed himself closer to her. -Then what happened?- his eyes jumped from her eyes to her lips and back in an never ending loop.  
\- He walked me to the east sector, he was awfully quiet the whole time.- Rey's fingers trailed the lines of his face, she knew them so well. The sharp swoop of his cheekbones, the plum line of his lips and steep angle of his nose and brows.  
-Did that upset you?- his lips caught the pad of her finger and kissed it quickly as she passed.  
-No… He did everything as he should have.- she exhaled a long held breath.  
-Did he try to kiss you?- Ben tilted his head, his eyes trained on her mouth observing the curve of her bottom lip.  
\- I think he wanted to, but I didn't really… You know…- she scratched behind her ear feeling the water drops slide behind her neck into her shirt.  
\- So, the date was bad?- Ben brushed a drop of rain off her brow, his eyes glued to a group of freckles on her left cheek, it remind him of Andromeda, a constellation he has never seen in the night sky, only in books and on her face . It seem appropriate to him that she should have a constellation known as The Princess right on her face for the whole world to see.  
\- I guess…- she trailed of lowering her face forward from his gaze. – Ben, can I take a shower, maybe get something dry on me?-  
-Of course sweetheart!- he jumped upwards in a rush returning to his wardrobe. He fished out a simple shirt and towel handing it to her.  
-Can you give me some underwear maybe, I'm really wet.- she blushed pressing the towel to her face, it smelled like him, smoke, pine, and rain.  
-Yes, sure, sure.- Ben turned again mulling over the fact that all the clothes she will be wearing would be his, somewhere deep inside him, the primal part of him purred in pleasure but he ignored the feeling.  
-Are boxers okay?- he asked sheepishly handing her a pair of grey ones.  
-Yeah Ben, anything's fine.-  
\- Now pants… I don't have any clean shorts but I guess you could…-  
-This is fine, it's warm in here anyway.- she headed out the door towards the bathroom wanting to wash away this unknown feeling that resided deep in her gut. He understood and followed her closely behind.  
-Do you want me to draw you a bath?- he leaned on the doorframe as she placed the items on top of the dry sink.  
-That's okay Ben, really, I'll be out soon, wait for me.- she grasped his arm tightly reassuring him that she'll be fine.  
-Alright sweetheart, I'll wait.- he kissed the crown of her head and left. As he entered his room again he changed into a simple white shirt and boxers as if ready for sleep. He lit a cigarette and listened to the sound of the water from the fresher. A single drop of water feel across his chin and he whipped it with the back of his hand. He felt the buzz of their bond in the back of his spine, she finally let him in. She appeared in front of him as she did a thousand time before but he did not know if he or she initiated it. At times it just happened and they never really knew why. He made sure to close his eyes for her modesty but he heard her deep breathes.  
This hasn't happen in a while…- she spoke quietly.  
-You're upset….- he stated simply dragging on his cigarette.  
\- I've been upset before.-  
-Not like this, not in a while.- he pinched the bridge of his nose. - You don't like him.-  
\- I like him.- Rey slicked her hair backwards now standing fully beneath the spray.  
-But not like that, why does that upset you?- he didn't dare to open his eyes no matter how much he wanted to see her face.  
\- Because I don't understand why. I should like someone, like everybody else.- she lathered at her scalp, the grime washing away and swirling down the drain.  
-I don't like anyone…- he rolled the cigarette between his fingers trying to occupy himself.  
\- But you did!- she grew upset trying to understand her feelings or better there lack of.  
\- I coveted Rey and that is not the same thing.- he shook his head simply peeking at her behind his eyelashes.  
\- Well, at least that's something, I never coveted after anyone or anything.- she turned away from him but did not cover her naked form. He laughed openly, deep chuckles bubbling from his large lips.  
\- I don't believe you. That's not possible.- he cast his gaze downwards at his lap not wanting to make her uncomfortable.  
-It's true Ben.- she scoffed as she rinsed her hair.  
\- Not even lusted?- he asked curiously.  
\- Well, no…- she flushed furiously not even wanting to look at his general direction let alone at him directly.  
\- Now, that I can't believe.- he stood turning away from her.- Everybody lusts Rey, it's in our nature.-  
\- I know, what I felt I wouldn't call lust, you lust after someone you know, same as you covet.- she excited the fresher and wrapped a towel around herself.  
\- You think the Force will stop this now?- he turned again, now looking at her fully, her dainty shoulders glistened with water.  
\- I don't know, we are a room apart, I don't know why this happened, I didn't call for you.- she shivered inwardly at the site of his face, dark, lushes curls wrapped around his cheekbones as he drew smoke again. – You really do look like a prince.- she blushed as she said it.  
\- See, you can lust.- he smiled proudly looking her under his eyelashes. – And thank you, I'm actually glad mother changed to senator.- he looked away remembering that particular discussion, the sound of her voice yelling over the phone to her associates that she will not just be a princess and stand idly and watch.  
-Well, you'll always be a prince to me Ben.- their force connection faded away as he caught glimpses of her wet hair and back.  
-And you'll always be my princess.- he spoke to himself, now alone in his room again, the cigarette he was holding burnt completely, only the short butt remaining, he stumped it out in an ashtray and lit another. Shortly after she joined him and he openly giggled at her as he looked upon her clothes, everything was too big and hung loosely over her small body.  
-What are you laughing at?- she smiled throwing herself on his bed beside him.  
-You of course!- he exclaimed grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in his lap.  
-You look like somebody took all of your clothes and tripled them in size.-  
\- Ben these are your clothes no wonder their too big.- she leaned into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, she enjoyed his strong chest and large hands as they made patterns on her back, and he enjoyed the way she moulded into him perfectly, like she was supposed to be there.  
\- Can you tell me now why you were wet and muddy, at my door at such a late hour. You do realize you scared the Force out of me. I didn't know where you were.- he made her look at him.  
-I'm sorry Benny, you really upset me this morning, it made me feel like I was ten years old again.- she mournfully gazed up at him.  
-I'm sorry sweetheart, sometimes I forget you're a big girl now, do you forgive me?- he smoothed out her hair, his palm covering half her head.  
\- Yes, but don't do that okay?- she warned pointing a finger at him.  
-Okay kid.- he smiled sweetly at her.  
-Hey! What did I just tell you?- she exclaimed in mock anger flinging her hands forward at his abdomen as if to tickle him.  
Sorry, sorry.- he chuckled pulling her into a hug again.  
-Anyway, I just got back, realized that I don't like him, got all depressed about it and took a walk, rain started and I tripped on those bloody sandals and feel on my ass. I just hope no one saw.- she covered her face with her open hand, palm first and shrugged in embarrassment,  
-You're such a strange, little creature.- he laughed smoothly readjusting her so she could slide even closer to him.  
\- That's me, one of a kind Rey.- her words dripped with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes at him, but she just joked, he could always say just the right things to make it all feel better.  
-No wonder I like you, my one of a kind Rey.- he stopped and gazed deeply into her eyes. – What do you say we lay down and I just hold you, will that make it better?- he nuzzled her face with his.  
-I'd really like that.- she smiled as he lowered them both onto the bed securing her tightly to him and making sure he won't let go till morning comes.


	9. Spoiling her

-Good morning grumpy!- Rey appeared behind Ben squishing his cheek. He groaned inwardly shuddering from drowsiness. She gripped his shoulder and planted a loud kiss to his cheek. He winced from the volume and force of it but leaned in nudging her shoulder. She sat next to him pressing herself to his warmth. He silently understood, she was more or less cold in the morning when the temperature was still low. His hand snaked behind her gripping her waist.  
\- How are you doing Hux, Phasma?- Rey turned her attention to the companions of her best friend leaning on her elbows.  
-Tired as shit.- Phasma groggily answered into her cup of caf.  
-Aren't you supposed to be somewhere sweetheart.- he lit a cigarette never lowering his own caf, enjoying the warmth that radiated through it.  
-All my classes have been cancelled for today, so I wanted to have breakfast with you.- she smiled brightly at him reaching for the cup he was holding. He was momentarily distracted with her dazzling smile and let her take it from him. As she sipped slowly he grew aware she stool the only thing that kept him awake at the moment.  
-Hey, give that back!- he pushed towards the cup with the force but it didn't budge, it floated mid-air between them, their relentless stubbornness bouncing it between them slightly.  
-You do realize I will gladly get you a cup.- he furrowed his brow, irritated by her childlike behaviour.  
-But I like this one!- she stuck her tongue at him.  
-Don't make me spank you princess.- he smugly answered at her pushing harder.  
-You wouldn't. I know you too well.- she shoot back hiding her blush with her hair.  
-You know I can take whatever I want.- He pulled her suddenly with his hands towards him sending her straight into his lap. She squealed releasing the cup sending it in a downwards trajectory into her lap but Ben caught it swiftly and brought it up to his lips again with a devilish grin gripping her harder.  
Ben….- she said threateningly trying not to laugh while his fingers ghosted over her waist tickling her in the process.  
-Yes doll?- his hair fell over her shoulder.  
"People are staring… " she smiled sheepishly up at him.  
"Well, if it makes you uncomfortable…" he released her slowly but caught a chance to kiss her temple. Rey blushed covering her rosy cheeks while she settled again next to him throwing her legs over his lap. He hummed to himself as he smoked and glided his palm over her calves and thighs slowly back and forth under the desk while they drank his caf. Every now and then extending it to one another.  
-Aren't you too lovely.- Rose slid next to them on the bench throwing them both off guard. – Have you asked him?-  
\- Oh kriff, what do you need.- he huffed running a hand through his hair.  
-Well…- Rey looked away shyly. – I need a ride…- she glanced at him again.  
-You're not telling me everything sweetie, say it.- he looked between Rose and Rey.  
-I need to buy some clothes.- she shifted uncomfortably glancing up at Rose again. He lifted his eyebrows at her. – Why are so uncomfortable kid.-  
" Kriff Ben, can't you just take me to the galactic mall and be done with it." She winced at him hoping he would understand and stop questioning her in front of Phasma and Hux who listened intently enjoying the way he pushed her buttons. He glanced her up and down carefully relaxing his face into a small smile.  
\- Fine...- he pretended it was an inconvenience to him, he would steel a ship to take her to another planet if she asked. He stood from the table stubbing out his cigarette.- But it better be something good.-  
\- Really?!- she exclaimed turning after him. He nodded extending a hand to her. She took it eagerly practically running alongside him, his steps always seemed impossibly large to her.  
\- You could have just told me you need a new bra.- he guided her through the packed mess hall, one hand resting on the small of her back.  
-It's embarrassing Ben!- she exclaimed not even surprised he noticed her lack of support today.  
-You're a grown woman, you need all that feminine shit.- he chuckled while they excited the building completely.  
-I wish I didn't. Everything was so simpler without these.- she gestured vaguely at her chest.  
\- Or you can just not wear one, you know that is an option?- he cocked his head to the side observing the lines of her chin while they walked.  
\- No I can't!- Rey threw her hands in the air. – What if people notice?- her outrage was palpable  
\- Notice what?- he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
-My nipples.- she whispered condescendingly scrunching up her nose in an adorable fashion.  
\- Force forbid.- he smiled through his blush throwing his arm over her shoulder. – If someone does I'll make sure he doesn't see anything ever again.-  
-Ben!- she slapped him over his chest laughing in the process. He returned her a shy smile lowering his gaze to the ground.

-Wait for me here sweetheart.- he left her on the side of the curb walking in another direction.  
She glanced around noticing Rose running after her. Rey laughed with a confused look while she huffed next to her trying to catch her breath.  
-You.. Left… Your wallet…- red splotches appeared on her face.- At my place, remember?-  
-Kriff!- Rey turned just as Ben pulled to the side with his black speeder bike, it's black elongated surface reflecting in the sun. He stretched upwards taking of his helmet. Rose looked between them as Rey still cursed her forgetfulness.  
-That's your bike?- she circled it carefully watching his amused face. He nodded slowly pushing a helmet at Rey's direction.  
-He rides a bike and you didn't tell me!?- Rose exclaimed enthusiastically at Rey gliding her finger over it carefully. – It's so cool man. I've been admiring that thing for months every time I past it.-  
\- You can take a ride if you want, another time thou.- he played with the visor of his helmet.  
-I forgot my wallet.- Rey finally came to her senses after watching their exchange. She always had a soft spot for Ben and speeders, especially around summer time when he'd dawn his tight shirts and long, wavy high wasted pants. No matter how hard she tried to deny it he was very attractive, his chest and back muscles bulging and ripping through his shirt as if it were wet. She must have blushed because his gaze fell upon her face while his lips twisted in a devilish smile. Rose yammered on and on about the speeder, it's specifications and models looking at every flip and switch at the front console while Ben and Rey stared at each other, his hot gaze bouncing all over her face.  
" What?" she covered her mouth subconsciously feeling the burn of his intense stare upon them.  
"You're cute when you blush." He smiled more sure of himself than ever before. She averted her gaze completely from him scared that he would read her deeply hidden secret from her eyes.  
\- Are the repulsors in vanes or clusters?- Roses mouth hung open as she scanned the bike again.  
-I'm sorry, what?- Ben snapped his concentration back cursing to himself.  
-Vanes or clusters?- she chuckled looking back at Rey, she clutched the helmet impossibly tight against her stomach looking at it, trying to calm down her pulse.  
-Vanes of course.- he scoffed reaching a hand towards Rey.  
\- Come on doll, fuck the wallet, let me treat you.- he coaxed her with his gloved hand. Her eyes sparked with delight bouncing to him. He rolled his eyes up at the sky at her child-like behaviour scooting forward, making room for her. As she straddled the bike he half turned to her. – Do you have a hair tie?-  
-Oh sure.- she reached to her wrist snapping the band from it. As he tied his hair into a messy bun Rey turned towards Rose again.  
-I'll call you.- she shouted over the sound of the engine that roared beneath them. Ben lowered his helmet over his face while Rey adjusted hers. It was a special gift from him when he started riding. She would never forget the first day he picked her up with it, extending the helmet to her, a small inscription at the bottom. For my little sunshine. Although Luke was furious at him he knew Ben was a very skilled driver with fast reflexes so he indulged them from time to time until she grew a bit. That never stopped them from snucking out at night and riding through the city, he showed her all kinds of places some rich and lushes, some quiet with hidden green oases that were sparse throughout the city to begin with.  
-Visor down sweetheart.- he looked over his shoulder at her. She obliged as he turned more towards her checking her helmet. – Nice and secure…- he murmured placing a hand on it as if to be sure. It was a ritual he never stopped doing, first starting to make sure she did it right when she was just fourteen years old. -When we get back I can take you for a lap.- he shouted to Rose sliding his visor down as well. She gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up and waived.- Drive safe!- Ben nodded ducking down for the handles, revving the engine. Rey giggled behind him embracing him around his waist securely, pressing her chest into him. He enjoyed to no extent the way she gripped tight to him when he rode of. " How about we go fast?" he smiled to himself knowing full well she won't see.  
"But not too fast Benny, alright?" she gripped even tighter scooting as close as she could to him.  
" Whatever you want darling." He revved some more while they waited for the light to turn green. He loved to ride with her because they could still carry on a conversation through their force bond relatively normal without shouting. As they neared the galactic mall he would swerve here and there overtaking other land speeders. She giggled as an angry Balosar yelled after them from his vehicle cursing loudly. They arrived shortly after in front of the mall and Ben parked them close to the entrance. A pack of women stood at the main doors, bags in hand as they chatted and cackled at one another. They clocked them instantly and turned towards them commenting amongst each other. Ben helped Rey of the levitating bike removing his helmet. The women whistled at them but he paid no mind to them focusing his attention back to Rey. He took both of their helmets and stashed them at the small compartment at the front of the bike turning to her. – You should get a landspeeder, or a small bike at least.-  
-But I like when you drive me places.- she mulled over the idea of her owning any kind of vehicle, she knew how to drive but the thought of Ben not getting her places was unnatural to her, she grew used to him driving her around.  
-Look…- he leaned on the bike retying his hair again, the bun loosened by the helmet.- I like taking you to shopping malls, and holo projections but I won't be able to all the time.- She nodded silently but wanted to change the subject, she didn't want to grow up fully just yet.  
-I want you to be independent, you are smart and pretty, you can take care of yourself.- he leaned forward to her reaching for her hand.- But I shall always be here, whenever you need me. – he squeezed reassuringly.  
-Thank you.- tears began to form at the corner of her eyes while she smiled up at him. Ben was the only constant in her life, always reliable. Only he could make her feel small but powerful at the same time.  
-Now let us buy you that bra, chilly days are coming.- he threw his arm around her shoulder leading her to the entrance.  
-What are you insinuating?- her eyes grew large.  
\- Wouldn't want to jab someone's eye out now would you?- he turned his head towards one of the stores awaiting for the stab of her small elbow.  
\- The only eyes I'll be jabbing out will be yours boy.- she dug her index finger at his muscled chest. He sputtered on his own saliva couching in the process, wheezing forward through the large corridor.  
-Not with my nipples Ben, you perverted nerfherder.- she pushed him away from herself acting mad.  
\- You said it not me.- he laughed at her blushing cheeks pinching one with his fingers. She turned away angrily huffing.  
-Come on, I was joking.- he half yelled after her when she picked up her pace. Ben caught up with her easily matching his stride with hers, falling in sync with her steps.  
-May I ask, what happened to your bra?- his face lowered completely resting on her shoulder, his back hunched in a huge arch. She stopped abruptly catching a glimpse of a beautiful, floor long white dress. She extended one solemn fingertip, pressing it in the glass that separated the display window and her.  
-Rey?- he straightened and turned to face her. She just stared at it, and at the price, her brows furrowing in a tight knot at the centre of her forehead. She could never afford it. He understood everything just form the lines of her face, not even needing to listen to her thoughts.  
-Come one sweetheart, you can try it on later.- he grasped her elbow hopping to encourage her movements. She nodded sadly and followed.  
\- The dance is coming up in a few weeks and I still haven't found a dress.- she sighted loudly pushing her hands in the back pockets of her beige trousers.  
-I'm sure you'll find something, everything looks good on you.- he tried to stop himself but to no avail, the words escaping him in a clipped tone. She scoffed turning a corner, him following her diligently.  
\- Nobody asked you to the dance.- it was more a statement then a question.  
\- Actually, Zidane did, but I turned him down.- they entered the packed store walking between huge glass displays.  
-Oh, heartbreaker!- he exclaimed in surprise, deep down glad she declined her suitor. Rey turned suddenly towards him making him freeze in his tracks not wanting to crash into her.- You'll be there right?-  
\- Wouldn't want to miss seeing my princess all dressed up now would I?- he chuckled looking down at her.  
-Stop…- she giggled pressing her palm flat against his sternum. As quick as her hand came to rest against him it was gone and she continued walking forward. He blinked from his daze and jogged behind her. -It's true doll.- he flipped a solemn strand that fell over his face. – And Luke did make me be a chaperon, just in case one of you kids does something stupid.-  
\- Well, you'll be having your hands full then.- she laughed perusing through a rack. He suddenly found himself very uncomfortable, not knowing what to do with himself. The feeling was familiar to him, remembering the first time she asked him to take her to a store. She was maybe thirteen at the time, just starting to go through puberty. She was just as embarrassed as she was today, asking in a shy, quiet voice. It didn't even occur to him that her body was staring to change. After a long talk with the shopping lady and his shuffling about the store she emerged with an impossibly small bra that to him didn't even serve a purpose, the shopping lady explained to her about the clutches and straps and all sorts of things Ben didn't understand while he stood watch practically hiding behind one of the stacks, even though his height didn't allow for good coverage.  
-Is that your brother over there?- she pointed at him lightly smiling brightly down at Rey's small stature. – It's very nice, what you're doing.- she said a bit louder at him.  
-That's not my brother miss.- Rey turned to him with an apologetic look.  
-Oh, force, is he your boyfriend?- the woman bore a strange look of discomfort on her face.  
-No, no! He's just a really good friend.- Rey rose up her hands reassuringly. Ben didn't remember a time he was so uncomfortable with a situation.

\- Hope they don't jump us again like that time.- Rey giggled up at his uncomfortable form.  
-Do you have to be listening to my thoughts all the time kid?- he scrunched up her hair.  
\- Like you don't do that to me….- she shook her head pulling a bra from the rack.- What do you think about this one?-  
It was a lacy and black, the straps silken and a deep shade of red. He looked away from it at the rack trying not to imagine her in that thing.  
-What about something more simple?- he panicked turning to another aisle.  
\- Like this one?- she pulled another trying to gain his attention. This one was a simple ivory colour with matching straps, a single small pearl dangling in between the cups.  
-Well…- he leaned his head to one side.  
-I see you have everything in control here. How nice of your boyfriend coming with you.- a sales lady appeared behind a tall glass shelve.  
\- Yes, thank you.- Rey stiffened forcing her words through a fake smile. Ben placed his palm flat against his face breathing deeply. – Why do I always volunteer to do this?- he asked himself out loud.  
\- Yeah, next time I'll ask Luke.- Rey huffed returning both bras to the rack forcefully.  
-You can ask Rose…- Ben massaged his temples starting to really hate the bright white lights of the store.  
\- How do you plan us getting here?- Rey turned around to another rack.  
-Public transport, taxi, you driving, take your pick?- he irritably shot back turning at her direction.  
\- And listen to her advice? If it went her way I would be wearing a gold bikini and nothing else.- she looked at him over her shoulder waiting for his reaction.  
-Right…- he looked downwards knocking one shoe at the other to distract his thoughts again.  
-Look at this one.- she pushed her hand in front of him.  
\- It's okay.- he nodded to himself.  
-Just okay?-  
\- What do you want me to say? Yeah babe your tits would look amazing in that, come on Rey. It's a bra, not a lifestyle choice. – he was now rather irritated and wanted to leave the store as soon as possible. She looked down and up at him again, a look of disappointment all over her hazel- green eyes….  
\- Sorry sweetheart. It really doesn't matter to me what kind of a bra you wear. But I'll buy you anything you want.- he smiled shyly at her.  
\- I think I'll go with the ivory one, yeah?- she smiled brightly up at him.  
-Good choice.- no matter how much he tried not to care about what kind of bra she wore he rather liked the one she picked, it suited her tan skin, or at least he imagined it would. Damnit… Don't imagine anything you stupid idiot. He pulled his mind closed for a brief moment hopping she was to distracted to notice. They walked to the credit register and he thanked the force that it was operated by a simple droid. Wouldn't want to hear more inappropriate comments today. As he paid she pressed to him gripping his forearm lightly, he smiled down upon her always enjoying to see her tender side. As they walked back the way they came he stopped at the store window that displayed the dress she admired so.  
-You want to try it out?- he gestured at it.  
-No… If I really like it I won't be able to buy it and that would suck.- her hand waived at it.  
-Come on, for me doll. Please…- Ben gripped her waist positioning her in front of the large display window so she could see her reflection in it, lining her up with the dress.- I bet you'll look stunning in it.- he purred into her ear.  
\- Fine.- she giggled trying to hide the shudder he caused.  
\- Good girl.- he planted a sweet kiss to the juncture of her neck and chin and guided her in, his hand securely at her back.  
\- Welcome, how can I help you?- A tall, slender Nimbanel greeted them at the entrance.  
\- Could you please get that white dress from the display?- Ben's hand rested flatly on the tops of Rey's shoulders while she looked down blushing.  
-Certainly sir.- he disappeared among the aisles as they waited in the corner of the small shop.  
-Why are you doing this?- she half leaned on him looking around.  
\- I'm a selfish bastard.- he winked at her noticing the salesman approaching, dress in hand.  
-Here you go miss.- he extended it to her, it was impossibly soft beneath her fingers.- The changing room is right over there, would you like to accompany her to the waiting area sir?- he was impossibly polite and professional and Ben obliged following them. While he waited for her to change he sat on a small beige futon curling his legs under him, the structure all too low for his long legs. Ben didn't have to wait long and she soon emerged wrapped in tender silk wraps that feel over her shoulders delicately, her legs showered with the tender material, it took his breath away, she took his breath away. Wordlessly he stared at her, mouth slightly agape, his chocolate eyes blinking slowly at her.  
-Say something.- she giggled nervously her cheeks garnering a bright red tint.  
\- I…- he looked up at her eyes.- I think stunning was the wrong word for me to use.- he blushed furiously not even caring anymore. He couldn't hide his surprise and delight from her.  
-Ben…- she sighted.  
-It's true!- he stood up suddenly finding himself in front of her in two long strides.  
\- You look…- he grabbed her chin delicately.- There is no word to describe how beautiful you look.-  
-It's just a dress Benny.- she shyly looked away biting her lower lip.  
\- I'm not talking about the dress.- she didn't think she could blush harder than she did but her body managed somehow.  
\- You have to have it.- he released her chin slowly but remained close.  
-Yeah, only if I win some sort of credit award.- her head shook violently.  
\- Let me buy it for you.- he pressed on.  
-Ben, no! It's too expensive. – Rey waived her hand dismissively in front of his face.  
-I beg of you Rey… Please.- he insisted. She took a deep breath turning to a wall sized mirror looking at herself again. He stood behind her again, just as he did in front of the store but this time his hands snaked around her waist, his palm resting at her taunt stomach. – Please.- he whispered again nudging at her neck. All of his emotions of love and adoration poured into her, it overwhelmed her.  
-You'll spoil me.- she finally exhaled turning in his arms.  
-Is that a yes?- he readjusted his grip on her.  
\- I guess.- he lifted her up in his arms spinning her around happily.  
-You deserve to be spoiled sweetheart.- he said to her at the credit registry while the Nimbanel packed the dress away carefully.  
\- I hate you, you know that?- she hid her face again in her arms, just as her blushed subsided he would say something to make her fluster again.  
\- I hate you too.- he took the bag from the salesman and led her out the store, holding her in his arms.


End file.
